The Handbook to InterAgency CoOperation
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: a crossover with Stargate: Atlantis. Past and Present collide when Lorne and Aiden travel to LA to track down a goa'uld and meet with the Numb3rs team. Can everyone put their personal issues aside to find the bad guy in time?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Although this is being posted under my name...it is actually a jointly written fic by myself and _**Gommeroi**_. I'm not going to tell you which of us is writing which chapters or sections, I'll leave that for you to figure out._

_For those of you who expected a Numb3rs story...this is a crossover with Stargate: Atlantis. Numb3rs will be a prominent part of the story, a majority of the story will take place in LA with the Numb3rs team, but we decided to start the story in Atlantis to give you a little background._

_Things you need to know before starting:_

_1. This is about three years in the future (so figure about 2011)._

_2. Atlantis is in the Pegasus Galaxy and is a top secret base run by the US military, but staffed by a multi-national group including military and scientists from all walks of life and abilities._

_3. Sheppard is the head of the Atlantis military, but not the base CO (that's General Carter)._

_4. Lorne is 2IC or second in command of the Atlantis military._

_5. The goa'uld are a parasite race that take human hosts and control them (anything else will be explained during the course of the story)._

_6. Aiden is a linguist who has worked for the program for about eight years both on Earth and in Atlantis. She and Lorne have been married about six months._

_Standard disclaimer: Lorne, Sheppard, Atlantis, and the Numb3rs crew do not belong to me or Gommeroi, but Aiden and Murray and the rest of the team do belong to me. We'll let you know who else does as we get deeper into the fic._

* * *

**Step One: How to Tell Your Husband's CO You Slept with a Federal Agent**

Aiden knocked on the door frame to Sheppard's office, then poked her head inside. She grinned at the sight of her husband's CO sitting at his desk surrounded by piles of paperwork. His nine millimeter lay like a paperweight on top of one of the piles and she stifled a laugh because she could see him threatening his paperwork with it. "What did you try to shoot this time, John?" she asked when he didn't look up at her knock.

"A nosy linguist," he replied, tossing something onto his desk. He tipped his chair forward and frantically grabbed for the pile he had upset when everything started to fall. Aiden laughed and dashed across the room, managing to catch some of the pages as they fell towards her. She handed them back to Sheppard who added them to the piles on his desk with a grumble.

"I thought the point of the new computer system was to get rid of all this paper," Aiden commented.

"Tell that to your husband," Sheppard retorted.

Aiden surveyed the mess that had been Sheppard's desk. It was piled at least half a foot deep in places. "Even Evan can't generate this much paper in a couple of days."

Sheppard grimaced. "You're right. About half of it is from the SGC and the other half are the AARs from our teams. But some of it _is_ from Lorne!"

"That's more than one hundred percent, John," Aiden replied. "What happened to 'coulda been Mensa'?"

Sheppard glared at her. "I didn't ask you up here to discuss my math skills."

"Yeah, I know. Why did you ask me to come up here?" Aiden asked as she dropped into the chair across from the desk. "I _do_ have work I should be doing."

Sheppard shifted the papers on the desk, looking for something, then gave up and threw them down in disgust. "I can't find anything in this mess."

"Try filing, John, or at least organizing," Aiden suggested.

He waved off her words and pulled his computer tablet out from the bottom of a pile, sending a stack of papers cascading to the floor. Aiden leaned over to pick them up, but John said, "Don't bother." A moment later, he handed the tablet over to her. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Aiden scanned the report quickly. "A dead body in LA? Since when does that rate our attention?"

"Take a look at the pictures," John said as he tried to find something else on his desk. After a moment he pulled a slinky out of the mess and began to play with it.

Aiden made a face. "Do I have to? I don't see enough dead bodies already?"

"Aiden, just look."

Aiden glared at him, but flipped to the pictures and moved quickly past the ones of the dead body. She stopped when she got to the ones of the writing, then flipped the tablet over. "They're upside down," she commented. "And is that goa'uld?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Apparently. Can you read it?"

"Yeah, I can. Well, could. These pictures are too tiny. So why tell me? Aren't they sending Daniel?"

"No, they're sending you," John told her.

Aiden's head jerked up. "What?! Why me?"

"One of the agents involved is Special Agent Colby Granger. The SGC decided that since you knew him things might go a little smoother if you were the one who was the liaison."

"Well, shite," Aiden replied.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows. While that wasn't the reaction he had expected at least she wasn't throwing things at him. "So you do know him?"

Aiden nodded, biting her lip. "You could say that," she answered finally.

"Although I haven't seen him in a few years."

"How did you meet a federal agent?" Sheppard asked.

"He wasn't an agent when we met; he was Army CID. And it was when I was working in Afghan." She shrugged. "No big deal. We met while he was on stand down for the weekend, spent some time together, and sort of kept in touch after wards."

Sheppard tossed his slinky back onto the desk, ignoring the papers that slid to the floor in response. "Aiden," he warned. "There's more to that story than you're saying. Is this going to cause an issue?"

She looked down at her feet. "Kinda. Sorta. Maybe."

"What. Happened?" Sheppard asked. He knew sometimes he just had to ask Aiden things point blank. She was willing to over share about somethings, but if she thought it would be an issue she tended to clam up.

Aiden twisted her wedding ring, something Sheppard noticed she tended to do when she was nervous even in the short time she had been wearing it, and looked down at her hands. "I slept with Colby the weekend we met." She looked back up at Sheppard. "It was long before I met Evan and, yes, he knows. I don't think it will be an issue. At least it won't be with me or Colby."

Sheppard wanted to pull his hair out. "This is why I didn't want the

promotion," he pointed out to her. "I can't just shoot my way out of this."

Aiden giggled. She had to admit that Sheppard had a point. "Sorry, John. I didn't mean to make your life difficult."

He waved it off. "Nah, don't worry. You didn't make it any worse than usual." He reached across for the tablet she still held. "I was going to send Lorne with you, but if you think that's a bad idea, I can send someone else. And you can take whoever from your team that you want."

She shook her head. "I think it would be a worse idea to leave Evan here. If I take him at least then he knows I'm safe and he's not wondering what's going on with Colby."

Sheppard looked confused. "Are you saying your husband doesn't trust you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm saying this whole _husband_ thing is still a

bit new to him." She shrugged. "It would just be better if he went with me." She shuddered. "And I'll decline the suggestion of taking any of our team to Earth. This is not their type of mission and those boys loose with no supervision and toys to play with is just a bad idea. I'm having visions of Murray blowing up downtown LA...on accident."

Sheppard laughed, but had to agree she was right. "All right. I'll let the SGC know you're coming through in about five hours. Will that give you enough time to talk to Lorne and get ready?"

She nodded and got to her feet. "That should be plenty of time." She grinned at him. "I'll leave you to sort out your paperwork," she called as she left the room. Behind her she could hear Sheppard swearing as he realized she had left his office in complete disarray. Although he was the one who had made the mess, she hadn't offered to help him pick things up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Standard Disclaimer on the Numb3rs cast...Meredy and Owein belong to one of us...not telling which one of us (just kidding, they belong to my co-author). Other than that, enjoy the ride!_

* * *

**Step Two: Finding a Dead Body was NOT on the Agenda**

Meredy Flynn-Granger was hurriedly packing three year old Owein's bag for daycare. She made sure that Owein had plenty of changes of clothes, then she looked around to find his blanky that his Uncle Don had given him when he was a baby. Finally she popped a banana and orange in his bag for morning and afternoon snack – lunch was provided for them, along with his drink bottles. Her husband, Colby came running down the stairs and flew into the kitchen. He stole a piece of toast right out from under her nose.

"Hey! That's Owein's toast, Cole," she growled at him.

"Owein's still enjoying the other piece you gave him. How many has he had now?"

"He's had three, that would have been his fourth," Meredy answered. "If you'd come down earlier you would've been able to have some, too."

"You were hogging the bathroom for ages! I don't know how and why you can spend so much time in the bathroom," Colby complained.

"A girl's gotta look good while she works," she replied.

"Daddy!" Owein greeted, waving to Colby.

"Hey, Little Buddy," Colby answered, kneeling beside his son and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You've got more in your hair and on your clothes then in your mouth, kiddo."

Colby's phone rang and he answered it, "Granger."

"Colby, it's Don. A dead body was discovered in a warehouse. So after you drop Owein off at daycare come straight down here, don't bother going to the office," Don told him and gave him directions. "Where's Meredy and how come she didn't answer her cell?" Don asked.

"Meredy's packing Owein's bags and probably didn't hear it," Colby answered, running his fingers through Owein's sandy blonde hair.

Meredy threw a damp cloth at him and Colby caught it, then proceeded to wipe his son's face and hands. Colby finished by wiping Owein's front and put him down on the floor.

"Talk to Unca Don?" Owein looked up at Colby, with his left hand outstretched for the cell phone.

Colby looked down into miniature replicas of his own eyes. Owein could hear his uncle's voice and recognized it. Colby had been told that Owein resembled him a lot by many people.

Colby passed the cell to Owein. "Unca Don!" The boy squealed with delight.

"Hey, Little Buddy, you getting ready for school?" Don asked him.

"Go to school. Mom and Dad go to work with Unca Don."

"That's right, smarty pants. You have fun, okay? And when you grow up you can be a G-man like Daddy and Mommy and Unca Don okay. Now can you put Daddy back on, please?"

Owein handed the phone back to Colby, then disappeared; chasing after Salem, their Norwegian Black Forest cat. The boy had found his blanky somewhere and he clutched it as he chased the cat, laughing happily.

Meredy helped Colby with his tie as he chatted with Don, getting the rest of the details on the scene. When he was finished Colby closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Meredy and Colby shared a kiss. They heard Owein laughing from the living room and then watched as the cat streaked past them with Owein hot on its tail. Colby raced after Owein, picked him up and swung him in the air several times. Owein giggled hysterically which made both parents smile.

"Okay, let's get to school," Meredy said cheerfully, trying to get them back on track.

Meredy grabbed her hand bag and Owein's school bag. She also grabbed Owein's sleeping kit that consisted of sheets, blanket, pillow and a small teddy bear given to him by Uncle Charlie and Aunty Amita.

"Bit like a circus when we leave," Colby commented.

Meredy snorted as Colby locked the front door. "Ya think?" she asked.

"Circus," Owein agreed, nodding his head in agreement.

Meredy rolled her eyes at the pair. "Like father, like son," she commented, pointing at the two of them.

"My daddy," Owein said hugging Colby, glancing at Meredy from under his lashes.

"No, mine," Meredy teased, tickling him.

"Mine!" Owein said more fiercely, but ended up laughing instead as his mother tickled him, holding tightly to Colby.

Colby laughed. "I'm driving," he told Meredy, as he put Owein in his car seat.

"You always drive. There's nothing wrong with my driving. I never get to drive," Meredy complained, putting Owein's stuff on the seat beside him.

"Daddy drive," Owein told her pointing at Colby, as Colby buckled him in.

"Who can argue with that logic?" Colby told her.

Meredy sighed. "I never get to drive anymore," she whined as she climbed into the passenger seat. Colby leaned through the open door and kissed her, then shut the door for her before going around and getting in on the driver's side.

"Yuck," Owein pronounced.

Colby and Meredy laughed as Meredy turned to face Owein. "Not yuck," she said.

It didn't take them long to drive to the day care where Owein went. Colby and Meredy spent a few minutes there signing him in and chatting with staff. They felt a little odd carrying their weapons into the center. Owein had been going there since he was a baby and the staff knew Meredy and Colby quite well. The staff was aware they were Federal Agents and weren't bothered by the two parents being armed. Then they said goodbye to Owein and headed for the murder scene.

* * *

When they arrived at the murder scene they were met by Don and David. "Hey, Meredy and Colby," Don and David greeted them as they walked up to the scene. 

"Hey," Colby and Meredy replied.

"What do we have?" Meredy queried, putting on some gloves.

"The cut-up body appears to be a white male in his thirties. We don't have ID on him yet," David replied.

Don led them into the warehouse and showed them where the body was located. The body had been cut up in some sort of ritual and the removed body parts such as arms and legs had been placed in locations around the body. Large white duck feathers surround the body in a pentagon shape and the same shape was carved into the victim's chest by something sharp. The room was dark and there were no windows for anyone to see in or to see out. It smelt damp musty inside the warehouse. Along the walls were banners of blue, white, and light green with the pentagon symbol in red on cotton fabric.

"Oh my gosh, what happened in here?" Meredy exclaimed, glancing around her taking in the crime scene.

There was blood everywhere. Written around the body were symbols or some sort of written text that she didn't know how to read. She went to have a closer look at the body and nearly vomited from the smell. There were people all around her taking samples, taking photos, taking notes etc. Meredy could here people talking all around her either to each other or via cell phone.

"Looks like he's been through a blender," Colby commented.

Meredy put her hand up near her nose to block the smell. She looked over at Colby and crossed her eyes at him. "Only you would think of something like that at a time like this. You haven't changed one bit," she told him. Colby handed her some Vicks for the smell without saying a word. She smiled and accepted gratefully. As much as he teased her and made comments, he really didn't want to see her unable to do her job. It was only the really brutal scenes that still got to her and even his stomach was rolling. He was really glad he'd only had time to have only one piece of toast this morning.

"He's the same man you married and I doubt he'll ever change," David cut in, grinning at the pair.

Don shook his head at them. "Let's have a look around and see what clues the killer left behind."

"Apart from the fact that he likes milkshakes?" Colby commented, kneeling down next to Meredy, who slapped the back of his head.

"You are a sick bastard, you know that? I am never going to look at a milkshake the same way again," she said.

"Come on, you two, quit your bickering. Anyone would think you were married," Don told them. Meredy stuck her tongue out at her brother in reply. The bickering and morbid humor had helped to settle them though and there were able to approach the scene with more detachment.

Other than the strange writing and the pentagon symbols displayed everywhere they didn't find any evidence of who the victim was or who had committed the crime. Don had the crime scene photographer take photos of the scene and of the strange languages so they could study it back at the office. Feeling a little down for not finding any evidence or leads they headed to the office to wait for the autopsy report and the photos to come in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: So this is the "forgotten chapter". Somehow in our writing, we skipped Chapter Three completely. Do NOT ask me how. I kicked ass last week and wrote this chapter in like a day and a half and came home Saturday night from work ready to post it...only to discover I had no cable and no Internet. And the company couldn't fix it until Wednesday. So although this has been done since Saturday its been languishing on my hard drive waiting for my 'net to be fixed. Hopefully it was worth the wait._

_Standard disclaimer, not making any money, yadda yadda. If you want more, go back and read the earlier ones._

* * *

**Step Three: Telling the Other Half**

Aiden keyed her radio open as she walked down the hall. "Evan, where are you?" she asked.

"In my office," he responded immediately, "buried under about three feet of paperwork. Why?"

"Well. I've got good news and bad news for you."

Lorne sighed and then there was another noise that Aiden thought sounded an awful lot like his head hitting his desk. "What did you and Murray blow up now?" he asked with trepidation.

"_I_ didn't blow up anything. And I haven't seen Murray all day," Aiden responded. "I need you to meet me in our quarters."

"Doll, as much as I'd love to take a break with you, I really don't have time right now."

Aiden waved her hand at the door crystals to enter their quarters. "Grá, this isn't me calling you cuz I'm horny; although if we had time, I wouldn't say no. I just left John's office. We've been recalled to Earth so I can consult on a case."

"Is that part of the good news/bad news that you had?" Lorne asked.

"Yeah. The good news is you get to foist the majority of your paperwork off on John and the captains. I'll tell you what the bad news is when you get here." She keyed the radio off before he could respond.

When Lorne entered their quarters a few minutes later, he was surprised to find Aiden combing through the bookshelves. "I figured you'd be packing," he commented, stripping off his jacket and tossing it on the couch.

Aiden waved absentmindedly over her shoulder at him in response to his comment. "It takes me three minutes to throw clothes in a bag. I need that journal Daniel gave me last year."

Lorne went to the other bookcase, figuring he could help her look. Daniel often sent Aiden books that she termed _journals_ since he was the one who wrote them. Lorne could think of about fifteen off the top of his head. Hopefully the one she was looking for would be found easily. "Which one?"

"The black one with the gold leaf on the binding," she answered.

"Isn't that your goa'uld notes?" Lorne asked as he began combing through the shelves.

Aiden stopped what she was doing as he located the book and handed it to her. "Yes. That's part one of the bad news."

Lorne sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he dropped onto the couch. "If part one is there might be a goa'uld loose on Earth, I'm afraid to ask what part two is."

"It's in LA and we'll be working with Colby Granger."

"Damn, Aiden, pull your punches a little," he complained.

"What would you have preferred I say?" she asked as she located the other book she wanted.

"Just..." he waved the hand not covering his eyes in the air, "try to engage that filter we've been discussing. And don't throw a book at me."

Since she had been poised to do just that, she glared at him. "Apparently I've become too predictable since we got married."

"Doll, that response was just years of working with you, it has nothing to do with the rings we wear."

Aiden grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Je t'aime," she told him. "Are you going to be able to deal with this?"

"This what? Being on Earth, chasing a goa'uld, or working with Granger?"

She shrugged. "Either or."

"Gee. Torture and abuse versus life sucking and abuse. I vote for neither. Although it will be nice to visit Earth again. And I promise not to shoot Granger. Or punch him." He heaved himself up off the couch. "Are we headed directly to LA when we get to Earth?" he asked as he walked into their bedroom.

Aiden shrugged again as she followed him and leaned against the door frame to watch him strip out of his uniform. "Pretty soon after I would say. I want to talk to Daniel before we go, but I imagine they want us in LA ASAP. Why?"

"Just trying to decide if its worth putting on a regular uniform for travel or if I should just wear the blues." He turned in time to see the gleam in her eye. "No!" he told her firmly. "Don't even _think_ it! We don't have time. And I don't have a spare uniform if you wrinkle it."

She pouted for a minute, but then said, "Fine. And I would just put the dress uniform on if I were you. It shouldn't take us too long at the SGC." She frowned as she realized what his plan to wear his dress uniform meant. "I suppose this means I have to wear a skirt and heels."

"Yes," he responded, "but pack jeans and sneakers because I'm not listening to you bitch." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm going to take a quick shower. And, no, you may not join me. I still have the lump on my head from the last time you did."

"That wasn't my fault!" she yelled as he disappeared into the bathroom. When he didn't respond, she shrugged it off, and began packing.

Despite her claims, it took her longer than three minutes to pack her clothes and she was just finishing up when Lorne came out of the bathroom. She had set out a black skirt and maroon sweater for his inspection and she directed him towards the clothes as she went to take her own turn in the shower. Lorne grabbed her hand as she passed him and pulled her up against him. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily before pulling away. "I didn't mean to be such a grouch," he told her.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, then ran her hand down his body and toyed with the knot on his towel. "Even you can't be even-tempered all the time."

He grabbed the edges as she started to undo the towel. "Aid, we don't have time." He frowned at her. "If I didn't know better I'd say you drank some of that spiked punch again."

She glared at him. "One time," she said, holding up a finger. "One time that happened and I don't think you'll ever let me forget it."

He grinned down at her and shrugged. "Hey, I almost had my own personal little nympho. It's not a night I'm likely to forget anytime soon." He kissed her again. "Go shower. We don't want to keep Doctor Jackson or the general waiting."

When Aiden came back out, Lorne had finished packing and was dressed, except for his jacket. He shook his head at her lack of a towel or concern about it as she sorted through her drawer for underclothes. "Your lack of modesty never ceases to amaze me," he told her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Its not like you haven't seen it before, Ev. Need I remind you that you've had your hands, not to mention your mouth, on most of it at one time or another?"

"Filter, Aiden," he reminded her as he went back out into the main room to make sure she had all the books she could possibly need.

"Getting it out of my system now, grá," she called after him.

When she joined him in the outer room a few minutes later, he couldn't stop a low whistle of approval at her appearance. Her black skirt was flirty, floating around her legs and ending just at her knees, while the maroon sweater she had picked out clung to her curves, but still managed to look professional. She had a pair of black heels in her hand that he knew she wouldn't put on until they were ready to leave. "You look.." he started, but she held up a hand to stop him. "What?"

With a wicked grin, she canted her left leg forward and slowly drew her skirt up on that side, revealing stockings held up by garters; not unlike what she had worn on their wedding night. She held that pose; her skirt drawn up far enough for him to get glimpses of a creamy white thigh and black lace and said, "Now comment."

He pushed her back against the wall she stood near, then slid his hand up her leg, nudging aside the lace she wore under her skirt and slid two fingers inside her, not really surprised to find her already wet. She let out a soft 'oh' as he began to manipulate then, whispering huskily in her ear, "If we had time, I'd toss that skirt up, rip that little scrap of fabric I know you're wearing off, and fuck you up against this wall because I know that's just what you're begging for." He could already feel her tightening around his fingers as her orgasm approached, but he wasn't really surprised that she had been that close, so he switched to French and continued, "Come for me, Aiden. Let go and come for me." She keened as she followed his directions and he soothed her through the aftermath, holding her as she came down from the heights. When she was aware of what was going on again and watching him, he slipped his fingers out of her and brought them up to his mouth, slowing licking her juices from them. "Feel better?" he asked.

Aiden shuddered in his arms. "Goddess, remind me to tease you more often. Yes, I feel much better." She pressed up against him where he was hard and aching. "What about you?"

He brushed her disarrayed hair back from her face. "I'll calm down in a few minutes. You can repay me later." He frowned as he considered the evidence of the last few days. "Maybe we should have Keller run a few tests before you go. If you got exposed to something..." he trailed off as she shook her head. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I already had Jen run tests. All of them came back negative. I haven't been exposed to anything unusual on Atlantis and I haven't been off-world in the last two weeks except to see people we've know for years." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just enjoying being married."

He let her down from where he had braced her and watched as she re-arranged her clothes. "I don't know, I still think something else is going on. Maybe you should back out of this."

She lay a gentle hand on his arm. "Ev, we can't. The reason we're going is because I have a connection with Colby. Believe me when I say if anyone else went, he wouldn't be nearly as trusting. We'll deal with whatever this is." She motioned to their bags which he had set by the door. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes," he answered, still concerned about her.

"Then let's move."

Much quicker than Evan thought possible, they were through the wormhole and stepping out onto the ramp in the SGC. Waiting at the bottom were General Hank Landry and Doctor Daniel Jackson. "Sir, Doctor," Lorne greeted them setting the duffel he held on the floor and straightening back up to salute the general.

"At ease, Colonel," Laundry replied and the Air Force officers turned to discover the two doctors were already deep in discussion and moving out of the 'gate room. "Do you need to go with her?" he asked.

Lorne shook his head. "It would be easier to let her be and then go scoop her up when everything is set and we're ready to leave. I need to arrange transportation for us to LA."

"It's actually already arranged," the general replied, motioning for the younger officer to follow him to his office. "We've put the_Athena_ at your disposal. It's a smaller ship than the _Daedalus_ class, but still equipped with transporter beams and we've already had two officers check into the hotel under your names. You'll beam directly into the hotel room, get the car keys, maps, whatever you need from them, and then go to the FBI offices. Your bags and other personal items will be transported to the _Athena_ and then down to LA with you. Any questions?"

Lorne shook his head. "No. It sounds like everything is arranged. Will the ship be in geosynchronous orbit?"

Laundry nodded as he handed Lorne two cell phones and a radio. "Yes, and you'll be able to contact it with the radio. You can get beamed up if absolutely necessary. Also we're working on getting clearance for Agent Granger and Agent Flynn-Granger."

Lorne handed one of the cell phones back. "No sense giving us two, Aiden will lose it and somehow I don't think the numbers in are ones we want out in public. Anything else, sir?"

Laundry shook his head. "No. Good luck, son."

Lorne stood and saluted. "Thank you, sir. I'm going to go collect my linguist and go goa'uld hunting." Laundry returned the salute and Lorne made his way out of the office, trusting in his memory of the SGC to find Daniel's office.

He paused when he reached the office and just observed Aiden and Daniel for a minute. He didn't ever get to see her working with another linguist of her caliber since none of the ones they had on Atlantis came even close to speaking as many languages as she did. Both of their heads were bent over a book that was spread across Daniel's table and although they weren't speaking, Lorne could tell they were engrossed in what they were reading. He was loath to interrupt them, but Aiden had a job to do. "Amour," he called softly so as not to startle her, "we need to get going."

Aiden looked up and turned towards him, her blue eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Everything's set?" she asked and when he nodded, she turned to Daniel. "I think the phrase is 'treasure of the mind'. Does that make sense?"

Daniel picked up the papers where he had written down what he had figured out of the translation. "Yes," he said after he had scanned what he had gotten finished, "it does. Thank you." He sighed. "This would go a lot faster if you could stay and help."

She put a gentle hand on his arm. "Pack it up and have it sent to Atlantis if you don't get any farther. I'll take a look at it when I get home."

"All right. Good luck."

Aiden crossed the room to Lorne and slipped her hand through his arm. "How are we getting to LA?"

Lorne held up the radio and depressed the button, connecting them to the ship. "_Athena_, this is Lorne. Two to beam up."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Not sure why this ended up being so short, but there just didn't need to be anything else here. Hopefully y'all will get another chapter soon._

_Standard disclaimer for the people that don't belong to us._

* * *

**Step Four: The Experts Are Coming to Town**

Don was in the war room, facing his team. They'd been working through the photos and using the autopsy notes on their most recent dead body, which had been cut up and displayed in an odd ritual that they had never seen before. Around the body had been written strange and unusual text that no one knew how to read.

Don's boss had called in some favors with a few people in high positions to bring in some outside help. Don had just been informed that two people; one was an Air Force Lieutenant Colonel and the other was a female linguist who worked with the Air Force, would be joining them. Other than that he had no information on the pair.

"Hey, guys, got some news for you. The big boss has brought in a couple of outsiders to help us on this case. He called in a few favors that were owed to him to bring them in. One is a civilian female linguist and the other is an Air Force officer. So far that's all I've got on them – no names or anything on what they normally do."

"Ooh, sounds like a mystery in itself," Meredy commented, than laughed when Colby found the snake on his writing pad next to the keyboard of his computer. He threw a paper ball at her.

"Guys, are you listening to me? You need to be nice to them. Which means no pulling pranks on them okay, Meredy?"

"What are you singling me out for? What about warning them of Colby's sick and twisted humor? That may scare them off," Meredy grumbled.

"Because I know what you're like. Dad told me about the spider you put in the washing machine the last time you guys were there," Don told her. "Are you trying to give him a heart attack?"

"It's not my fault Itchy accidentally, kinda, fell in! I guess he needed a wash and, no, I'm not trying to give Dad a heart attack," Meredy replied innocently.

"Those two never turn up innocently, Meredy. Last time Scratchy "fell" into my handbag, I didn't find him till Larry was looking for my car keys. I tell you I've never heard anyone squeal like the way he does," Megan told her.

"It's not my fault your husband is scared of spiders."

"Don, who is going to be working with our guests?" David queried, trying to be serious and ignore the others.

"Colby and Meredy will be working with them. You and Megan will help them if they need anything else," Don answered. "I don't know when they will be arriving here, but we will treat with them respect and play nicely with them. Got it?"

"Got it," the gang replied.

Colby threw Oliver at Meredy and when it landed on her head, Meredy went off at him in Spanish. Don shook his head at the pair as he listened to them bicker in Spanish. He gave David a sympathetic smile and kind of felt sorry for him, because when Colby and Meredy spoke in Spanish they usually forgot that no one else on the team could speak.

'_Or maybe that's their whole plan when they start speaking Spanish,_' Don thought, amused.

"David, you and I will take another look at that crime scene. Megan, you go talk to the man who found the body. Meredy and Colby, you stay here until our friends get here," Don ordered.

The three Agents left to go their various assignments leaving Colby and Meredy alone. Colby threw another paper ball at her. Meredy only laughed when he found the bug on top of the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I had planned to post this a while ago, but I had issues with my internet (I have cable internet and my cable company decided to disconnect me for no reason) and then when I was trying to save it to a disc to take to work so I could edit it--my computer ate it. So this is a fixed version and not the original one, but honestly I like it much better._

* * *

**Step Five: Meredy and Colby Meet the Expert**s

Colby Granger looked up from the file he had been reading as an Air Force officer in full dress blues walked into the war room. Following him was a woman that was very familiar, although Colby hadn't seen her for a few years. Colby got to his feet, setting the file on the table, and glanced at Meredy as the two visitors came to a halt. "Well, if it isn't Aiden Bancroft," he said, grinning at the woman.

Aiden held up her left hand, waving it at him so the emerald set into her engagement ring winked in the light and he could see both bands. "Actually it's Lorne now," she replied. "Hello, Colby."

He stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure if she would want him to hug her in front of the officer, but when she stepped towards him, he completed the motion and hugged her briefly.

He glanced back at Meredy as they separated. Meredy shrugged her shoulders. The two agents never kept secrets from each other so Meredy already knew about Aiden. Meredy wasn't the jealous type and she was secure with her place in Colby's affections and their life together so she didn't worry about his interactions with a former lover. Colby relaxed his stance and stood close to Meredy. "Congratulations," he said, then looked puzzled. The last time he had spoken to her, she had told him she was working overseas. "But what are you doing here?"

She motioned towards the wall screen where they had displayed the writing found at the murder scene. "Your scene popped on one of our lists and our boss thought we should come lend a hand." She moved closer to the screen, beginning to read it, and the officer shadowed her. "We came to offer assistance," she finished absentmindedly, distracted by the writing.

"You can read that stuff?" Meredy asked. "Me; I speak Spanish and German. I don't really have time to learn any new languages between work, my kid, and him," Meredy joked, pointing at Colby. Lorne glanced at Aiden, but she had already disappeared into the mindset of translating. He knew nothing short of an explosion would disturb her now. "I can't," he replied, then indicated Aiden. "She can, but I can understand the not having time to learn new languages. I've picked a little up over the years with spending time with Aiden, but I don't speak anything fluently other than English and French. It's Aiden's job to know languages though." He held his hand out to the female agent. "Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne."

"Agent Meredy Granger," Meredy introduced herself, smiling. "I'm his wife and partner. Our other partner Agent David Sinclair is off doing something at the moment. Is there anyone you're looking for in particular? David has gone out to do some canvasing and our boss, Agent Don Eppes, is out with Agent Megan Reeves. They went to speak to some witnesses."

Lorne shook his head. "Nope. Once Aiden figures out what that says we'll want to talk with your boss, but until then I'm just excess baggage."

"Nice to meet you, Evan. Would you like some coffee while Aiden translates that stuff?" Colby queried.

Colby watched as Meredy walked over to Aiden. "Hey, need any help?" Meredy offered the other woman, tapping her on the shoulder. "You couldn't tell us anything about this language and rituals in these photos, can you? Or are you working for some secret government agency crap and can't tell us?"

Lorne leaped forward and grabbed Aiden's hand as she swung at the federal agent, having anticipating Aiden's reaction to being touched. "Hey, snap out of it," he barked. "Hitting our friends is not allowed."

Aiden blinked and looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

He shook the hand he was still gripping. "I've talked to you about swinging before you look."

"Someone touched me," she replied.

"I know she did," Lorne soothed her. "But she doesn't know you. I'll talk to them, you go back to translating." He waited until she had turned back to the screens before turning his attention to the agents. "Please don't touch Aiden without warning," he explained. "She doesn't like people touching her and she has a habit of swinging first and thinking about it later. I'm sorry I didn't think to warn you, I'm just used to everyone knowing about that little quirk. Give her a few hours to settle in and it'll be safe to surprise her."

Colby frowned. "She didn't used to be like that."

Lorne sighed. "I know. Apparently its only been the last few years. We've been under fire a lot, although its calmed down recently. Believe me, all of us were jumping out of our skins seven months ago. Now I think you said something about coffee? And you asked a question?" He turned to Meredy. "I'm not sure how much I can tell you before certain clearances come through, but I'll try to answer what I can."

They all turned and looked as Aiden sputtered, "Oh, gross. Who put something in my coffee? And why is it cold?!"

Lorne laughed as he realized Aiden had automatically picked up the cup closest to her. "Aid, that's not yours," he told her. "That's why it tastes wrong."

Aiden looked at the cup she still held. "Why would someone do that to a perfectly good beverage?"

"Obviously you've never had Colby's coffee," Meredy said dryly. "How do you take it?"

"Black," Aiden replied. "Ev, I need to talk to Daniel."

Lorne pulled the cell phone he had been given out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "Speed dial two," he told her.

"I don't want to know who one is," she commented as she hit the correct button.

"The general," Lorne replied as she began to talk in a language he didn't immediately recognize. He looked at Colby who was watching him with interest. "She looses phones easily. They gave her one when we were here on leave a few months ago and she lost it like eight times in five minutes. It's just better if I hold onto it and she doesn't have one."

"Is it safe to leave her here by herself?" Colby asked, motioning to Aiden who was pacing around the war room as she spoke on the phone.

Lorne snapped his fingers at Aiden and waited until she stopped talking and focused on him. "Do _not_ leave this room," he told her. "I'm going with the agents to get you coffee. Pace, talk to Jackson, but do _not_ leave. Got it?"

Aiden snapped off a mock salute, grinning at "Yes, _Sir_," she told him, then said, "No, Daniel, I was answering Evan." She switched back to the language she had been using and Lorne knew he had been tuned out again.

He indicated for Colby and Meredy to lead the way. "She'll be good for a little bit," he explained as he followed the two of them into the break room. "But I don't want to leave her alone for too long."

"I'm just impressed she obeys orders," Colby said as he poured coffee for their two visitors.

Lorne took one cup and dumped sugar into it, grinning as he did. "Oh, she argues and disobeys when she thinks she can get away with it, but she's not as much of a pain in the ass as my other civilian." He took a sip of the coffee and added a little more sugar. "Now I know you have questions, but until your clearances come though--which we _are_ working on--all I can tell you is that we have seen the writing before and hopefully Aiden will be able to figure it out before it gets much worse."

It took a lot to get under Colby's skin, but Lorne's casual attitude about the man that had been tortured and then killed did it. "Did you see the crime scene photos?" he demanded. "How much worse can it get?" The three began walking back to the war room.

Lorne held up a hand. "I didn't mean to sound callous. I've just seen a lot over the last few years." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how much worse it can get," he admitted. "If its what we think it is, this whole chop up the body thing is new for it." He handed Aiden her coffee and saw she was off the phone. "What did Jackson say?"

She took a grateful sip and shrugged. "Still arguing about the clearances, he was able to confirm what I thought I was seeing." She motioned to the view screens. "There's nothing here to tell me who did it." She pointed to a couple of specific glyphs. "But this says 'transform', this one 'change', and this last one 'transmute'."

Lorne nodded, although he wasn't sure where she was going, he had a guess. "A clone?" he asked in French. "Or just trying to change shape?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." She turned to the agents as Meredy's cell phone rang. "Is the actual scene still intact?"

Meredy held up a finger to ask Aiden to wait as she answered the phone, "Granger."

"Do you know its still really disconcerting to hear that name in a female voice?" her brother and boss responded.

Meredy rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Don' to Colby. "Do you know its really annoying to have you say that just about every time I answer the phone?" she replied. "Did you have a reason for calling me or did you just want to piss me off?"

Don's tone turned serious as he ignored his sister's jibe. "We have another body. Female this time." He rattled off the address and directions which Meredy quickly scribbled down. "We need you and Colby down here."

"The experts are here," Meredy told him as she watched the two of them with their heads bent over some paperwork. "Do you want us to bring them, too?"

"Yeah. Might as well. Hope neither one is squeamish though. It's as bad as last one. Get here as fast as you can." Don clicked off.

"How about a new scene instead?" Meredy asked as she closed her own phone.

Lorne looked up from where he had been leaning over Aiden's shoulder. He might not be able to read the language, but he seemed to be staying close to the linguist and following her notes. Then Meredy remembered what the woman had said about her name being different and she snuck a glance at his left hand which rested on the table. Yes; there was a wedding band there. Meredy wondered how they had arranged to serve together. She knew that the military didn't let couples serve in the same chain of command, even if half of the couple was civilian. She and Colby had enough trouble in the past. Two things allowed them to stay on the same team: The team existed before they got married and the team's solve rate since Colby joined. They were very careful not to let anyone know that Don was her older brother. "There's another body?" he questioned.

Meredy nodded. "Female this time. Don wants all of us there as soon as possible."

The two experts exchanged glances, then Lorne indicated the backpack they had brought with them. "Is there somewhere we can change? I don't think we're exactly dressed for a crime scene."

Colby stood up. "There's locker rooms you can use. I'll show you."

Aiden took Lorne's hand as they prepared to follow the agent. "We stick together," she informed him.

Colby shrugged. "Whatever. You can both use the female locker room then, just lock the door when you go in."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I actually have nothing to say. Except woot! look two chapters in one night! And we're working on chapter seven!_

* * *

**Step Six: Chiller's Bend**

While they were changing in the locker room Evan spoke to Aiden. "What's wrong, Doll?" he asked her, worriedly.

"I'm not sure. I just feel uneasy about this whole case and I don't won't to be separated from you," she answered honestly.

"Okay," Evan said, giving her a gentle, reassuring kiss on the forehead. She shook her head at him and finished getting dressed.

Meredy snuck her hand into Colby's pocket and pulled out his keys while they were waiting for their new friends. "I'm driving," she exclaimed triumphantly, dangling the keys in front of Colby's face as David sauntered down the hallway to join them. He grinned at his co-worker's antics.

"What the fuck?!" Colby exclaimed.

"I never get to drive anymore. It's either you or David! You guys conspire to not let me drive. Anyone would think you two don't like my driving," she complained.

"All right, you can drive," Colby said reluctantly, not bothering starting a fight over it with her.

"Thanks," Meredy beamed at him.

The three Agents heard an almighty scream from the locker room. Colby kicked the door open and they all rushed in to see what was wrong. The three Agents were alarmed to see Lt. Col. Lorne freaking out over something and the linguist laughing at him. Colby took closer look and saw that two furry little spiders had been dumped unceremoniously on the bench.

Colby was grateful to see both their guests were dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Colby turned and faced Meredy, giving her a stern stare.

"Meredith, what were Itchy and Scratchy doing in Evan's coat?" Colby demanded.

Meredy gave him a sheepish grin. Too be honest she'd forgotten that she'd put them there. Evan had taken off his jacket in the warm war room and placed it over a chair and forgotten about it. That had made it an opportunity she couldn't resist at the time.

"I have no idea how they turned up in Evan's jacket, Colby," she said, trying to keep a straight face. Aiden laughing didn't help her pretense of innocence and neither did David grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Mer, Itchy and Scratchy don't just turn up anywhere. What the hell were you thinking?" Colby said, crossly. He'd hoped they'd make a good impression on their visitors, though he wasn't actually keen to have outside help. It didn't look good with the prank Meredy had pulled.

"It's not my fault no one has a sense of humor," Meredy growled. She stalked out of the locker room and off towards the car with David hot on her heels.

"Shut up, Aiden," Evan grumbled at the linguist who was still giggling intermittently.

"What? I think it's terrific a federal agent has such a great sense of humor!" Aiden replied. "Goddess knows none of the IOA does."

"Don't encourage her, Aiden. Meredith doesn't need it when it comes to her and her pets," Colby warned her. Aiden laughed some more as she watched Evan's face turn several shades of red as he realized he might be the butt of more jokes. "Meredy's an amazing agent and excellent at her job. Otherwise she wouldn't be on Don's team. She just likes to play practical jokes on unsuspecting people, mainly us guys. You're a new shiny toy for her to play with I'm afraid, Evan," Colby explained.

"It's not a problem, Colby," Evan assured the agent. "Forewarned is forearmed. I command Marines. I suppose she can't be any worse than them."

Evan felt silly and embarrassed that he had squealed like a girl. He was supposed to be a Lieutenant Colonel in the USAF. He'd fought against the Goa'uld and the Milky Way Replicators. He was now in Atlantis, the Lost City of the Ancients, fighting Wraith – a Vampirish like species that ate by sucking the life out of you with their hand and the Pegasus Galaxy's version of the Replicators. Why would two fake spiders freak the hell out of him? Damn them! It didn't help that Aiden was laughing her ass off over him for it and would rib it for him later. Even more embarrassing was that the three agents had broken down the door to see what was wrong.

"It sounds like you've been the target of her jokes?" Evan queried as they walked out of the locker room and headed towards the car.

"Yes I have, well, we all have. They're harmless though. Anyway, she means them to be. I once found a fly in my soup when we all went out to dinner when I first joined the team. David, Meredy, and I were at a nice restaurant and I thought the fly was real. I kept reordering my soup, but didn't realized what was going on until I figured out David and Meredy were laughing at me. It's kind of her way of welcoming you to the team." Aiden and Evan laughed. Colby told them a few stories as they walked towards the car.

"Maybe she might allow me to take some of her pets back for a few people we work with," Aiden said, chuckling. "I can think of a few that could use a little loosening up."

Evan looked horrified as he realized who she meant. "Aid, no," he protested. "You'll start World War Three. If McKay doesn't kill you, Sheppard will for annoying his scientist."

Colby realized Evan must be talking about people they worked with. "I doubt very much that Meredy would allow you take any of her pets, but she would be happy to help you start your own collection," Colby told Aiden, ignoring the mention of the other people. "You're lucky that you didn't meet Oliver."

"Oliver?" Evan repeated.

"A small, green snake that she named after Jamie Oliver, a chef that she likes. Her family owns a chain of restaurants around town and she used to help out a bit growing up. Itchy and Scratchy she got from the Simpsons – one of her favorite shows."

Aiden nodded. "I know the Simpsons. General O'Neill likes them and makes a friend of mine watch it. Daniel says he can feel his IQ dropping as he sits there."

Meredy was in the driver's seat and David sitting in the passenger seat behind her when they all arrived at the car. Colby got into the front passenger seat, while Aiden sat in the middle, and Evan on the left.

"Sorry, I got mad at you back there," Colby apologized in Spanish. "You've just got to be careful where you put itchy and Scratchy. I warned them about Oliver. This Lieutenant Colonel Lorne sounds like someone important and high up the chain of command where they're stationed," Colby said softly, continuing in Spanish.

"I promise to never use them again against him!" she told him vehemently in reply.

Colby sighed and rested his hand on her leg as she started the car. Meredy didn't say another word until they reached the scene. By the time they arrived at the scene it was already flooded with people. Meredy got out of the car, exchanged glances with Colby, and headed over to where a young police officer was guarding the entrance to the building that had a yellow crime scene strip across it.

She held up her shield as she approached as did the two men. "I'm Special Agent Meredy Granger and these are my partners, Special Agent Colby Granger, and Special Agent David Sinclair. With us are Lieutenant Colonel Lorne and Doctor Aiden Lorne, they both have full clearance to be here. If they need assistance, they should be given it automatically. Are Agent Eppes and Agent Reeves inside?" Meredy questioned.

"Both Agents are inside waiting for your arrival, Agent Granger. He also has Professor Eppes and Professor Ramajaun with him," the young officer informed her.

Meredy smiled broadly, happy to see both of her brothers. Aiden was impressed with how professional Meredy was and that she could pull rank when she needed to. She got things done quickly and proficiently. Aiden shared a glance with Evan and could see that he was impressed to. "She could have made it in the Air Force," he whispered to Aiden. "Even our boys would snap to for her."

"Okay, Aiden and Evan, it isn't going to be pretty in here. Those photos only give you half the picture and idea. What you will experience in there won't be pleasant and I have no way of shielding either of you from this stuff. I don't know what you've both seen, but these scenes can make a even hardened agent's stomach turn," Meredy said softly.

Aiden and Evan exchanged glances, his questioning. She shrugged in response. She wouldn't know if she could handle it until she got inside and saw it. Her experience with bodies tended to be with ten thousand year old ones, but they had gotten a little more recent lately. Evan, being military, had plenty of experience with torture and mutilation; this one might actually be easier since it was someone he didn't know. "We'll deal," he told the agents. "Aiden's never been a desk bound translator."

Aiden snorted as she tried not to laugh. "Understatement," she chided him. She motioned towards the interior. "Once more into the breech?"

Evan shook his head as they entered. "I need to start vetting your movie nights with the boys," he complained. When the agents looked at him, he waved it off, explaining, "The rest of our team is normally referred to as 'the boys' and they all get together once a week to watch movies. I don't go so they don't have a senior officer looking over their shoulder. Aid's not an officer."

When the group entered the premises Aiden watched David and Colby go off and speak with a tall woman with light brown hair, while Meredy went off to see another group of people. Meredy's group consisted of two men and a woman. Both men had black hair; one was curly and longish, while the other one's was short, and both men had brown eyes. They had similar features and stances. Aiden wondered if they were related. The young woman with them with long black hair and brown eyes looked to be of Indian descent. When Meredy stood close with the group Aiden could see that she looked like the men she was talking with. Aiden wondered if Meredy was related to them and how the other woman fitted into the group. Aiden guessed that the two men must be Agents Eppes and Professor Eppes. She wasn't sure who the two new women were, but figured sooner or later she would be introduced to them if she needed to be.

"So that's our experts?" Don asked Meredy as he looked over at them.

"Yup. Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne and Doctor Aiden Lorne," Meredy replied.

"A doctor of what exactly?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Of languages, Charlie. Don't get too excited! She's not a math geek. I think she might an archaeologist as well."

"Well, they use numbers in archeology!" Charlie protested.

"Of course they do. They use numbers in everything!" Meredy teased him.

"They do!" Charlie grouched.

"You two knock it off," Don said, running his fingers through his hair. "I guess we should go introduce ourselves."

"You know Meredy only does it to tease you, Charlie," Amita said grinning.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Meredy agreed with her boss. The group made their way over to where Aiden and Evan were standing just inside the door waiting for directions.

"I'm Agent Don Eppes and this my brother, Professor Charlie Eppes. His friend and assistant, Professor Amita Ramajaun. The agent over there with David and Colby is Megan Reeves," Don introduced himself and the rest of the team.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Evan Lone and this Doctor Aiden Lorne," Evan introduced them both. Everyone shook hands, causing confusion for a moment as they all tried to shake everyone else's hand. Evan kept an eye on Aiden, but she only tensed as everyone else touched her.

"I hope Meredy didn't give you any trouble," Don joked, trying to break the tension he could see in the linguist.

"Evan met Itchy and Scratchy," Aiden said, smiling.

Don gave Meredy one of his looks. "Oh, don't you start on me! Colby already said something," Meredy said defensively.

"It's okay really. Don't be hard on Agent Granger. No hard evidence and no harm done," Evan said smoothly, well used to smoothing over incidents that Sheppard and his own team had been involved in.

Don sighed and shook his head. The officer seemed very forgiving. He had known the warnings to Meredy wouldn't stick, but he had hoped.

"How do you help your brother, Professor Eppes?" Evan inquired, changing the subject.

"Please, call me Charlie. I use math to help solves crime," Charlie explained.

"How's Adina and Mitchell?" Meredy queried, trying her own distraction techniques.

"They're fine. Adina's been really busy with her law practice," Don replied, but glared at his sister since he knew what she was doing. He turned his attention to the two experts and motioned towards the scene. "Looks like the photographers are done. Maybe our experts should see the body now."

When Aiden saw the body it shocked her to the core. It was of a young white woman; scantily clad and innocuously still wearing a black cowboy hat. The woman's body was cut up similar to the one in the photos and arranged the same way. Aiden could see more Goa'uld symbols around the body and then a pentagon symbol etched into the woman's chest.

Aiden could see the same colored fabrics from the photos she had studied hanging on the surrounding walls with the pentagon symbol on them. The smell and sight overwhelmed her. Bile rose in Aiden's throat and she felt like vomiting. She put her hand over her mouth, and ran outside, just making it before she spewed everywhere. Evan hurried after her to check on her and offer moral support.

"Are you okay, Doll?" he asked as he came up behind her. He watched helplessly as Aiden threw up again. Evan held her as she vomited again and murmured nonsense words in French to her, knowing that she would be comforted by his voice and not the words. They both glanced up when they heard someone approach them. It was Meredy carrying something in her hand.

"This is Vicks and it will help with the smell. Put a little under your nose. Don't feel embarrassed about throwing up. I did the same when I saw my first body. We'll be inside when you are ready, Aiden," she said kindly, handing the Vicks to the linguist and then disappearing back inside.

"That was nice of Meredy," Evan said as he watched Aiden use the Vicks. He rubbed her back gently as she tried to pull herself together.

"Yes, it was," Aiden said appreciatively. "I'm glad I'm not the only who throws up on their first fresh body."

"I'm sure you aren't the first or the last one to do that. We'll go inside when you're ready, Doll," he said softly as he looked at her with concern. He didn't care about the body or the job; his main concern was Aiden. Something was really wrong. She had seen bodies before, maybe not this bad, but she had seen bodies and she had never reacted this way.

"Thanks for being there for me, grá," she said quietly. Aiden sat down for a few minutes and waited for her stomach to settle. Evan sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders. She soaked up the comfort his closeness gave her. So often in the field they were unable to even touch each other or do more than exchange glances. It was nice he felt relaxed enough to comfort her and hold her.

Meredy was examining the body when Aiden and Evan walked back in. She wondered if there was more to the throwing up then just the dead body upsetting Aiden. She made a mental note to ask Aiden about it in private and went back to work.

Aiden walked over and took note of the symbols while she watched Meredy work. Meredy wandered around close to the body lifting things up trying to find clues. She moved and shifted things and then kicked something out of the way in frustration. Meredy was sure that Aiden and Evan knew more then what they were letting on and hiding behind some bureaucratic crap they were apart of. She didn't like being left in the dark when it came to a crimes like this.

Meredy's eyes caught something glittering in the light. She got out some gloves and picked it up. A frown formed across her face since she had no idea what it was. It had been near the box she'd kicked over in anger.

"What the fuck is this?" Meredy swore, holding it up for Aiden to see.

Aiden's mouth dropped open when she saw Meredy holding a ribbon device used by the Goa'uld. It seemed to be the only piece of evidence left at the scene. Photos and samples had been taken from the body and from around the area, and most of the evidence had been bagged and tagged, but this had been under the box that Meredy had just kicked.

"It's a..." Aiden started, then looked panicked. "It's classified. Bag it for me and then hand it to Evan?" She indicated her hands, which were gloveless. "I don't want to touch it."

"So you're still hiding behind the 'I can't tell you' crap? I thought you were supposed to be experts _helping_ us. You know it's a federal offense to withhold information about a crime scene?" Meredy said furiously as she tossed the alien device into a bag.

Colby hurried over to the irate Meredy while Evan went over to Aiden to see if she was okay. "We can't tell them until they get clearance, grá," she said in French to Evan.

"I know, but seeing that ribbon device confirms that the Goa'uld are involved," he answered her in the same language.

"Just not which one," Aiden pointed out.

After going over the scene and only finding the mysterious device they called it quits for the time being. They'd go over the photos and look at the device when they got back to the office.

"Head back to the office, guys, and we'll meet you there," Don told Meredy. "See what you can do back there."

"The same as what we were doing before," Meredy muttered. Colby squeezed her hand in sympathy.

David was walking past Aiden when she remembered the question she wanted to ask someone about the two Eppes brothers and Meredy. "David, is Meredy related to Charlie and Don?" Aiden asked. Evan stared open-mouthed at her question.

"How did you figure that out?" David said calmly. Evan's eyes went wide and he glanced quickly over at Meredy who was walking with Don on her right and Charlie next to Don. Colby was on her other side with Megan on his left and Amita was to the right of Charlie. David knew Meredy would shoot him for saying something, but Aiden did ask.

"Just that she looks like them. She has similar features and gestures," Aiden explained. She shrugged. "Anthropologist. I observe people out of habit even when I'm not studying them." She nudged Evan who still had a shocked look at his face. "Close your mouth, grá, you won't think the taste of flies."

"Yes, they are brothers and sister, but it isn't my story to tell," David answered. "Come on, we better catch up with the others. Don't mind Meredy's temper its nothing personnel against you guys. This case is frustrating for all of us."

"We'd like to answer your questions, David," Evan said as they started walking. "We're just able to at this point in time."

They met Colby and Meredy at the car and hopped in. Meredy drove them back to the station. Once back there, they realized there wasn't anything they could do at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I really have no good reasons why this wasn't up sooner, other than I've been procrastinating. So this chapter and the next were supposed to be one chapter, but they were really long when we finished, so we decided to break it into two chapters._

_Standard Disclaimer see Chapter One or Two or whatever, I don't feel like writing it again, but anyone you recognize from TV doesn't belong to us._

* * *

**Step Seven: Family Time**

Meredy pointedly didn't look at Aiden as they all trudged into the war room. Evan sighed and ran a weary hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what way was up or down anymore; there had been too many time zone and even planetary switches today. He watched as Aiden immediately went back to the screens she had been translating before they they went to the scene and knew he had to step in. Figuring Agent Eppes was his best bet, he turned to the senior agent. "Agent Eppes," he started.

"Don," the agent corrected.

Evan nodded. "Don then. We want to solve this as much as you do, but Aiden is going to start to make mistakes if she doesn't take a break." He motioned towards his wife. "And she isn't going to stop unless I haul her away or you order her to knock it off."

Colby grinned. "Bit of a workaholic, is she? What do you do at home?"

"You have no idea how bad she can be," Evan said with feeling. "At home I have help getting her to take a break and keeping an eye on her. Our team takes turns checking on her and Deke or McFadden normally hang out in her lab. She's also got other linguists that she can assign some of the work." He could see that Aiden was fading fast and at this point only sheer stubbornness was keeping her on her feet. "If we could knock off for the night; I can put a call in and try to get those clearances hurried along a little more. Then tomorrow we can hopefully make some progress."

Don nodded in agreement. He didn't know the doctor that well, but even he could tell she was tired. "Sounds like the best idea. Meredy," he called over to his sister, "take Doctor Lorne down to the locker room to retrieve their stuff. We're knocking off for the night." He turned to Colby as the two women left the room; Meredy with a mutinous look on her face. "We should all head over to Dad's for dinner. He's been complaining to Charlie that he's finally got grandkids and now he never sees them. You and the doctor are welcome to join us, Colonel."

Evan shook his head. "Nah, with Aiden this tired, it's better to get her away from people. Her filter disengages and whatever she's thinking pops out of her mouth. I'd hate to start an inter-agency incident because she needs to sleep. And it's Evan, please."

Meredy walked along silently with Aiden to the locker room. She glanced over at the smaller woman and decided to ask Aiden if she was pregnant or not, like Meredy suspected she was. "Aiden, are you pregnant?" Meredy asked.

Aiden glanced up at Meredy, surprised. "I think that I might be pregnant," she admitted. "Was it that obvious?"

"I just thought there might be more to you throwing up at the scene then meets the eye. It's in my nature to be inquisitive about things. The boys wouldn't have a clue. I had to tell Colby what was wrong with me when I was pregnant with Owein. I can recommend a doctor?" Meredy told her. "I promise I won't say anything until you've told your man the results, okay?"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it that if you could point me to a good doctor," Aiden accepted. "And thanks for not telling anyone about me possibly being pregnant. What was it like for you when everyone found out?"

They continued walking towards the locker room as they chatted away. "It was terrible with the team! Don't get me wrong being pregnant was a wonderful and amazing experience, but the team! Ugh! Colby was the most over-protective. He refused to allow me to work in the field. He really didn't even want me to work in the office! I put my foot down at that and told him I wasn't sick or on my deathbed; I was only pregnant, damn him. Everytime I went to do something he'd always ask me what I was doing and why I was doing it. He'd try to help me do things when I didn't need his help. By the time I was into the latter stages of my pregnancy, I wanted to kill him, but I didn't want to go through all that hassle of paperwork that follows the shooting of a federal agent. And if it wasn't Colby bugging me; it was Don telling me I can't do this or I can't do that. I should go home and take time off from work. If not Don or Colby, it was Charlie! Charlie was the worst of the lot! He was always doing his calculations for the baby. As much as I love my baby brother, he can be a real pain in the arse. Dad wasn't much better! He was like: Don tell Meredy she can't work and should take time off. 'Meredy, you can come and stay at the house. Are you eating right, Meredy? Why are you doing that, Meredy?'" Aiden laughed at the annoyance in Meredy's voice as the other woman glared at her. "It's not funny, Aiden. You just wait till Evan finds out and see how funny it is a few months down the track when he does the same thing to you. 'Cause he will! Don't say I didn't warn you! I don't know what it is with men. They think just because we're pregnant we can't do a thing for ourselves and should be protected and cuddled away from everything. And they take credit for everything, especially if the baby is a boy, when we do all the hard work!"

Aiden chuckled, unable to get the images out of her head at Colby trying to coddle this tough woman. "Oh, I know it's true. I'm just getting some great images of Colby and those other tough FBI agents all protective and you getting more and more pissed off. I know Colby can be a bit over the top. Now what was the name of the doctor?"

Meredy grinned. As much as she bitched, she did have to admit that the protectiveness had been nice, even when it annoyed her. "Her name is Dr. Alexa Turner. I can give you the details before we all go home tonight and I'll be discreet about it."

"Thank you. You do understand we're trying to get the clearance as fast as we can for you guys," Aiden assured Meredy. "It's not our call though."

"Yeah. Sorry about losing my temper at you. I know it's not your fault. It's just so frustrating when you're trying to solve a case and there is something that is holding you up about it." Aiden finished grabbing Evan and her stuff as Meredy spoke and handed some to Meredy to help her carry it back to the office.

When the girls came back in, Meredy immediately went to her desk and found the card for Dr. Turner, slipping it to Aiden as she walked over to join Colby. Colby watched them interact and was relieved to see Meredy had calmed down. He wondered what Meredy had given Aiden; especially since the linguist smiled in relief as she tucked it into her pocket.

Meredy walked back to her desk and grabbed her stuff. "What?" she asked him since he was staring at her.

"Aren't I allowed to look at my beautiful wife?" he replied.

Meredy narrowed her eyes. "What do you really want, Granger?"

Colby sighed dramatically. "I can't even have a conversation with you."

"Colby!"

"I was just wondering what you and Aiden were up to when you gave her that card," he muttered.

"It was a business card with my contact details on it in case they need to contact us," Meredy told him. Colby looked at her, waiting, and sighed when she refused to say more.

"Okay!" He said throwing up his hands in surrender. "By the way we've been invited to your dad's place for dinner. Don just told me that your dad has been whining that since he's got grandkids he never gets to see them."

"What!? We were there a few days ago. He's using any excuse to see them. Anyone would think we deprived him of seeing his grandkids whenever he wants."

"It was actually a week ago the last time you were over at our place," Charlie reminded them.

"Charlie, it was a few days ago," Meredy argued.

"No, it was a week ago," Charlie disagreed.

"Shut up, the both of you. We're going to dinner and that's all there is to it. You guys go get Owein. I've got to go get William from daycare. Charlie. don't you and David have to get Paige and Poncho?" Don said.

"All right we're going," David said, dragging Charlie out of the office to go get their kids before Charlie could start arguing with his sister again.

"I have meet get Larry and Sabina," Megan said grinning. "I'm sure Larry is lost in his work again."

"Trying to find something in the cosmos still?" Colby teased.

Megan rolled her eyes at him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow bright and early tomorrow."

"See you, Megan," Meredy said, waving to her friend and the godmother of her son as the other woman left.

"Have fun at your dad's," Megan called over her shoulder.

"I've got to go too," Amita added. "I've got to stop at the store on the way home. I'm lucky that Monte actually remembers to pick Mitchell up for me. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We are gonna head back to the hotel. We'll see you tomorrow," Evan said, grabbing their gear and guiding Aiden out of the office. As they left, she said something to him that he answered softly.

Don glanced at Meredy and Colby who were still getting their things together. "What are you guys still doing here?" he demanded.

"One could ask you the same thing!" Meredy retorted.

"You know I'm usually the last one to leave and the first one to arrive," he replied. "Go! I'll see you at Dad's." He shooed them away.

Meredy and Colby left. Colby let Meredy drive; at least to the daycare center. He glanced at her from the passenger seat. "You seemed to be getting along with Aiden, even though you blew your top at the scene," he said quietly.

"They're only visiting and they _are _helping us with the case. She personally doesn't bother me. I just don't like the bureaucratic crap they're hiding behind when we're trying to do our job! Whoever these people are they _will_ keep doing this until we stop them. I don't think your _friend_ understands this."

Colby winced at the accent on friend. "You know it was just a fling," he said quietly. "Just one weekend, that didn't really mean anything to me. You and Owein are the most important people in the world to me. I didn't have a real family and then I got you and him and I got the whole world."

"I'm not worried about that weekend. I know how you feel about me, otherwise I wouldn't have married you. I'm just tired and frustrated. Let's go get Owein and go to Dad's. Don't tell Owein where we are going. I want it to be a surprise. You know how much he loves going to see Grandpa Alan!" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Only because Grandpa Alan and Grandma Millie spoil him rotten," Colby said, chuckling.

"They're allowed to. It's what grandparents do. Its part of the requirement of being a grandparent Dad told me."

Colby laughed. "That does sound like your Dad. You know Millie gives Owein those little candy things he loves so much and chocolate ice cream."

"What kid wouldn't love chocolate ice cream?" Meredy asked, grinning.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the daycare center. It was near six pm and the center closed at six-thirty. Usually if Colby or Meredy couldn't make it, they phoned the center and then Meredy's dad, Alan, would go pick Owein up. Meredy loved picking Owein up from daycare because it made her feel like a normal mom. She knew she didn't have a normal job from nine to five, like some of the other parents did. Owein was in daycare on Monday to Friday from seven am to six pm unless they had a light caseload. She sometimes felt guilty over it, but he loved being at the center, which eased some of her guilt. They were greeted by staff as they entered the premises. They went and signed him out. They chatted with the staff for a while as they watched Owein play with a few of the other children there, until he noticed them.

"Momma!" Owein squealed with delight. He rushed over and threw himself into her arms.

"Hey, Little Buddy," Meredy said, running her finger through his hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck!" he replied, wiping it off.

"I don't think it's yuck," Colby quipped, grinning as he plucked him out of his mother's arms and gave him a cuddle. Meredy rolled her eyes at Colby's comment.

"Bad guys?" Owein asked.

"No bad guys today," Colby said, ruffling his son's hair. They waved to the staff as they left.

"Macas!" Owein demanded from the backseat of the car as they drove along the highway.

"What?" Colby said, confused as to what Owein wanted.

"Macas!" Owein repeated again.

"I think he means McDonald's," Meredy interrupted, turning around to face Owein. "Is that what you mean?" she asked him. Owein nodded in response. He smiled, pleased with his smart momma. He always found that Momma understood him best. "When did you go to McDonalds? Cole, did you take him?"

"Not for a long time," Colby answered.

Meredy couldn't remember the last time they'd gone to McDonalds as a family. "Owein, who took you took McDonalds? Was it Uncle Don?"

"No, Unca Don don't like it. He said so."

"True. Was it Uncle Charlie?"

"No. He too busy with numbers to take me. No Unca Davin either. He likes pizza with lots of meat on it. Then we have ice cream."

"Was it Aunty Megan or Aunty Amita?" Colby questioned, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove to Alan's place.

"No. 'Cause there is no white food for Unca Lar to eat," he said impatiently. Momma normally understood him a lot quicker.

"Then who took you?" Meredy asked, perplexed since they had named pretty much everyone who took Owein places.

"Grandpa Alan and Grandma Millie took me to Macas!"

"Should have known," Colby muttered, shaking his head. They weren't far from Alan's place now; just a block away.

"We're not having McDonald's for dinner," Meredy told him gently.

"Why?"

"Because we're going somewhere special for dinner," Colby told him.

"What special place?" Owein demanded.

"It's a secret," Meredy said, smiling.

"No secrets, Momma," Owein pouted.

Meredy laughed. "He looks like you when he pouts," she teased Colby.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Don's car was already there and so were Charlie's and David's. Owein got very excited when he saw it was Grandpa Alan and Grandma Millie's place and noted everyone's cars.

"Better then Macas!" Owein exclaimed, as Meredy helped him out his car seat, and then carried towards the house. Colby watched, amused as the little boy wiggled with excitement.

"I'm a big boy, Momma, I can walk to Grandpa's," Owein told her sternly, giving her a serious look.

Meredy sighed and put him down. "When did you get so grown up?"

"Yesterday," Owein replied and hurried the rest of the way to the front door. He immediately opened the door and ran into the house without knocking.

"I like the way he makes himself at home," Meredy said, watching her son enter the house. Colby reached for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. His lips brushed hers and she sighed with bliss.

"Who's that at the door?" Alan called from the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"Me, Grandpa!" Owein shouted.

"Is that you, Owein?" Alan said, heading out to the entrance.

"Yes, it's me. Who else would it be?" Owein replied, puzzled.

Alan laughed, picking him up. "Did you come all by yourself? Where's you Mom and Dad?"

"Out front. Probably kissing," Owein said, screwing up his face in disgust.

Alan laughed some more. "We're having a barbecue out the back and that's where you'll find everybody else. Can you take these plates out for me? Uncle Don should have the food ready to eat in a few minutes," Alan asked him, offering him the paper plates.

"Okay. Why paper, Grandpa?"

"So I don't have to wash up tonight. I thought it would be a lot easier to have paper plates and plastic mugs. That way we won't have any arguments over who is doing the washing and wiping up."

"That smart plan, Grandpa," Owein approved.

Alan chuckled as he watched Owein run off to the back yard to see his Uncles and cousins. _Pity Meredy and Colby didn't have any more. I don't think Don and Adina are in any hurry to have more,_ Alan thought.

Owein went outside to the backyard, carrying the plates tightly in his hands and walking very carefully now that he was outdoors.

"I brought plates, Unca Don!" he announced, pleased with himself.

"Hey, Little Buddy. Good job with the plates. I see Grandpa's making you work already?" Don replied, picking up his nephew and giving him a hug.

"Not work. Where's William?" Owein demanded, wanting to know where his cousin was.

"Sheesh. No 'hi, Unca Don. How are you? What did you today?' Don't you love me anymore?" Don asked.

"Leave him alone, Don," Colby said, walking into the backyard carrying plastic cups.

"Dad got you too?" Don queried, pointing to the plastic cups.

"Yup. Meredy will be out with the cutlery. She's in there talking with Dad," Colby replied.

"Put me down now, Unca Don. You talk with Dadda," Owein commanded.

"All right! There. Sheesh, taking orders from a three year old." Don set his nephew down. "You run off and play…." Before Don could finish, Owein was off and running to play FBI with William, who looked a lot like his father, Don.

David and Charlie were over near the table setting up salads, breads, and other things. Their two children, Paige and Poncho, joined the game with William and Owein. Adina, Don's wife, was setting drinks on the table with the help of Millie. Adina was a tall brunette with pale blue eyes and a fair complexion that tanned easily. She had an athletic build and was wearing blue jeans and a purple top. She worked as a lawyer in a local office which was how Don had met her. Millie had on a long black skirt and white top. Her hair was piled half-up and half-down, creating a haphazard look that was actually quite pretty.

"Well it seems I'm not that important too your little guy anymore," Don said to Colby, feeling a little hurt.

Colby shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He's just excited about being at Grandpa's and seeing his cousins." He had come to realize that his son's feelings were fickle and sometimes his moods dictated what he wanted.

"Owein, aren't you going to come and say hello to me?" Charlie quizzed when he heard Owein's voice giving orders. He'd been studying the patterns in the fruit salad until he heard the children playing. Charlie smiled, pleased to see them all playing happily together.

"But I'm being the FBI man, Unca Charlie!" Owein protested.

Charlie strolled over and picked Owein up to give him cuddles. The little boy squirmed until his Uncle put him down. Charlie chased after his daughter, who had laughed at Owein's reaction to his uncle. Paige giggled as she dodged her father's attempts to catch her. After a few minutes, Charlie stopped chasing her and pouted.

David grinned at his husband and daughter as he walked over to join his brothers-in-law. "Hey, Colby," David said, patting his partner on the back.

Inside the house, Meredy was helping Alan in the kitchen with the little last minute things. Alan glanced over at his daughter who had her head down by the oven looking at the bread he had in there heating up. "Don tells me that you're working with Colby's ex on a case. And that you lost your cool with her," Alan said, gently.

Meredy groaned and shut the door. She couldn't wait to sample the bread; it smelled really good. "Don should learn to keep his mouth shut and stop being so big brotherish," Meredy replied.

"Did you loose your temper at the young woman? Don says she's married some Lieutenant Colonel from the Air Force?"

"What is this? Twenty questions? Yes, I blew my top at her. Not she's Cole's ex, but because she's hindering our investigation by hiding behind government bureaucratic crap. I found something at the crime scene today and she knew what it was, but wouldn't tell us. They tell us that we need special clearance, but they aren't being fast enough about it. Meanwhile this dude is doing sick crazy stuff gets away with it and keeps doing it to more victims until we get the clearance. They're supposed to be the experts who are helping us, but they are not being helpful at the moment. Cole's friend is some sort of linguist and she can supposedly read the language that keeps being left at the scene, but she's not telling us anything. Whatever she did find, she told the Air Force guy, but not us!" Meredy vented.

Alan arched an eyebrow at her and then gave her a hug. "You need to control your temper," he said softly. "You're far too hot-headed."

"How are we gonna solve the crime if they don't help us?" Meredy sighed with frustration, rubbing her forehead and kicking at the plant in the kitchen doorway.

"You just need to be patient. Wait for them to get you clearance. It's not this woman's if fault she can't tell you. She most likely signed a non-disclosure agreement and might even be as frustrated as you," Alan told her patiently.

Meredy crossed her eyes at him. "Okay, Dad, but it still sucks," she said.

"You aren't worried that she's Colby's ex?"

"Just get to the punchline, Dad. No, it doesn't bother me. Frankly I don't care if she is his ex. I know Colby loves me and Owein. He wouldn't dare cheat on me. He's too worried about Don burying him where no one can find him. That's if Don gets to him first. Colby told me all about her sometime after that triple agent stuff happened. We had a good long chat about our pasts and we were as honest as we could be. He talked about some of the stuff he's done in the past. I know he can't tell me exactly what he did when he was Army CID and he knows I can't tell him all about my undercover stuff in the drug squad, but everything else we talked about. That included any exes that might come back to bite us in the ass. They stayed friends so I heard all about her. And he told me when she called him a couple of months ago to get his help for a Christmas present for one of her brothers."

"That's good. Just stay calm and be patient," Alan advised her. "I know it's hard, but they'll eventually get the clearance so you can get the whole picture and maybe understand what's going on. Now let's go eat since that bread is ready."

"Thanks, Dad," Meredy said, hugging him again.

"No problem. You know that's what I'm here for; being a sounding bored for my three kids and my grandkids," he joked.

Meredy giggled. "Don't tell me all the grandkids come to talk to you too?" she teased him, as she got the bread out of the oven for him and carried it to the backyard. Alan carried the cutlery.

"Yup. You'd be surprised at who comes to talk to me," he replied.

"You should have become a shrink or something like that, Dad. You chose the wrong profession!" Meredy tossed over her shoulder. They walked out into the back yard and Meredy placed the bread beside the other food. She saw Adina fussing with the drinks.

"Hey, Adina," Meredy greeted her.

"Hey, Meredy, how was your day at work?" Adina asked.

"We're working on a case right now with a couple of outsiders helping us. It's been really busy and gruesome," she said. "I won't go into details since I don't want to get into trouble with Don for putting you off your food. You look good tonight. You should wear casual clothes more often instead of those suit things you normally wear," Meredy said, complimenting her on the way she looked and being sincere about it.

"Thank you," Adina said, beaming. "It's not very often I get to wear them and they are just so much more comfortable. You always look so good in the clothes you wear. Maybe I picked the wrong job," she joked.

Meredy grinned. "Nah, you'd hate being anything other then a lawyer. You're a damn fine one. You even scare me when I see you in court," Meredy admitted.

Meredy saw the kids playing and laughed when she realized that they were playing FBI. Owein and William had rounded up Paige and Poncho and put them in prison.

"How're my two favorite girls?" Don queried, walking over to the table and kissing Adina.

"You're in big trouble for telling Dad on me," Meredy warned him, pointing her finger at him.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Aiden," Don told her.

"You didn't need to tell Dad. He lectured me on why and how to be nice our experts," she grumbled. Don laughed in response.

"Shut up, Donnie," she said.

"Meredith," Don replied, a twinkle in his eyes at how easily she reacted to being called Meredith and perfectly willing to pick fight with his younger sister.

"Don, Meredy!" Alan cautioned them, stopping before the fight got out of hand. "We're here to have a nice family dinner. Let's eat!"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Meredy agreed.

Meredy grabbed some food for Owein and settled him at the kids' table. Colby brought him over a small glass of juice. Colby took her hand as they walked back to the other table to join the adults. They chatted about their work and catching up on what they had been doing. Dinner went smoothly amid much laughter and teasing. Afterwords, Meredy and Adina helped Alan clean up in the kitchen. Even though they had used a lot of plastic things, there were still other items that needed to be washed up and put away.

"Meredy all right with your ex helping us?" Don asked Colby while they were outside watching the kids and cleaning up the yard. David was near enough to hear their conversation, but didn't participate in it.

"Yeah. She's pissed off about the "we have to get you clearance stuff" not the whole "Aiden slept with my husband stuff". She already knew about all of that," Colby explained.

"Let's get him!" The three Agents heard one of the kids cry out, but the two men ignored them since they thought the kids were still playing.

"Oomph!" was all Colby had time to say before he hit the ground after being tackled by all the kids. His son, Owein, was clearly in charge.

"Aha! We've got him now! He's the ringleader!" Paige yelled, sitting on Colby's head. David watched, highly amused by Colby's dilemma.

Colby muttered something unintelligibly in reply.

"What's that, Colby? You need some help?" David offered with a wide grin.

Don was laughing at the sight of Colby with all the kids on top of him. Colby quickly maneuvered himself from out under the kids, then ran around chasing them. There was squeals delight and the sound of giggling from the kids as they scattered in all directions. Colby collapsed into the nearest chair when he ran out of energy. Owein quickly landed in his lap, Colby catching hold of the boy before he could wiggle away again and squeezing him tightly.

"Dad!" Owein squealed

"You started it, Owein," Colby pointed out to him.

"Colby, what are doing to Owein?" Meredy asked. She had come outside to investigate the noise.

"The kids started it by jumping all over me!" Colby protested. Don and David were still laughing at him.

"I'm sure they did," Meredy comforted her husband, but he could tell she was still laughing at him. "We need to get going since as we have an early start in the morning and Owein has school," Meredy said.

"I wanna stay with Grandpa and Grandma!" Owein cried.

"You can't stay with them during the middle of the week, Owein," Meredy answered calmly, well used to the changing moods of her son.

"Don't be silly," Millie said. "He can stay in the guest room and he'll fit into Poncho's clothes. Alan and I can take him to school in the morning. You guys can have the night off from him."

"Owein can stay here anytime, Meredy," Alan assured them, as he went and stood next to his wife. "You know we love having the kids here and don't get to see them much as we'd like."

Meredy and Colby exchanged glances with Colby nodding his head, letting her know it was okay with him for Owein to stay. ldblquote All right, Owein can stay here. I don't see myself winning this argument with everyone against me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Owein said and raced over to his grandparents.

"Hey! What about saying goodbye to your Momma and Dadda?" Colby reminded his son, striding over and picking him, tossing him into the air a few times before giving him a cuddle.

Meredy and Colby said goodbye to Owein and the rest of their family then headed out to the car and home. When they arrived home and walked inside, Colby jumped her as soon as the door closed.

"Colby!" Meredy said a little startled by his sudden movement, feeling her back hit the door behind her.

Colby brushed his lips against hers. "I thought we could have some fun while Owein's with the grandparents," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

She groaned in response as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. By the time they reached their bed, they had struggled out of their clothes and Colby gently lay her down on her back. He kissed her lips, then licked and teased her nipples. She moaned in response. Colby kissed down her stomach, to her thighs, and the flicked his tongue into her opening, smiling against her when he heard her gasp in pleasure. His lips captured hers again as he slipped a finger inside of her. A second finger had her clutching his shoulders, as he showered her face with hot blazing kisses. His third finger had her awash with orgasm, keening until she lay there panting.

They shared another passionate kiss as Meredy wrestled him onto his back although he wasn't fighting her very hard. Her mouth found it's way down to his cock and she took him in her mouth. Colby groaned and closed his eyes, his head back. He could feel her tongue doing wicked things to his cock. He cried out, clutching the sheets, feeling his own orgasm beginning to build. Meredy stopped whe she knew he was getting close and threw her legs over him. She guided his cock inside of her and started to push gently and slowly rock against him. She was surprised when Colby encouraged her to go harder and faster, until he was flooded with his orgasm. He saw stars and when he could see again, she was lying on top of him clearly out of breath from her own orgasm.

"Maybe we should send Owein over to the grandparents more often," Meredy croaked as she nestled into Colby's arms.

"That's what I was thinking too," Colby said, pulling the sheet over them and kissing her lips softly.

"Te quiero, Colby," she said.

"Te quiero, también," he replied softly. The two Agents cuddled together and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Te quiero--I love you 

Te quiero, también--I love you, too


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: And now the second half of what was supposed to be chapter seven. Enjoy and we're back to the case with the next chapter._

_Standard disclaimer still stands._

* * *

**Step Eight: Down Time**

Evan watched Aiden as she walked aimlessly around the hotel suite. He would have expected her to be poking into everything and exploring since they hadn't stayed long earlier, but she wasn't really. He picked up the room service menu and glanced at it. "Aid, you want something to eat?" he asked.

"'M not hungry," she replied as her wandering took her into the bedroom.

Evan followed her, but stopped in the doorway to watch her. "You need to eat something, amour, especially since you threw up." He frowned. "Maybe you should go back home and have Keller run some more tests or at least back to Colorado and have Doctor Lam do a check-up."

Aiden turned and glared at him. "I'm fine, Evan. It was an aberration. I'm not sick. Stop being so overprotective."

He caught her arm as her circuit took her in front of him. She resisted him at first as he pulled her towards him, but then relaxed and allowed him to enfold her in his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head when she was snuggled up against him. "This isn't me being overprotective and you know it," he told her. He rubbed her back gently as she huddled in his embrace. "I'm worried about you. These mood swings for no reason aren't like you. Generally when you act like a bitch, there's a pretty good cause."

She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Evan Lorne, did you just call me a bitch?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits." He shrugged and grinned at her. "Now you need to eat something even if you aren't hungry so why don't you go run a bath to relax? And I'll order something from room service to try and tempt you." He turned her and pushed her towards the bathroom.

She glared at him again, but went in the direction of the bathroom willingly enough. "I am _not_ a girl," she grumbled.

"Um, Aiden," he started, but gave up when she slammed the door. He called down to room service and ordered food for them both; something light for Aiden and a more substantial meal for himself. After he hung up, he couldn't remember exactly what he ordered, but he hoped she would at least try to eat.

He had kicked off his sneakers and was headed into the bathroom to check on her when the cell rang. Reversing directions, he scooped the phone up and flipped it open. "Lorne."

"Ah, Evan, it's Daniel. Sorry, wrong Lorne. Did I dial the wrong number?"

"Not unless you were trying to call the room. Aid doesn't have a cell. Did you need her for something important?" Evan hunted through the duffels as he spoke, looking for comfortable clothes for Aiden and himself.

"She asked me to send her some files. I did and I just wanted to go over a couple of things with her," Daniel replied.

"Does it have to be done tonight? She's had a bad day. We went to a scene, which was rough, and she's pretty wrung out from that and the traveling."

"No, I suppose it can wait." He sighed. "On second thought, we've got a mission tomorrow. I really do need... No, wait. I'll email her my thoughts and then leave my notes with Nyan. She can contact him if she has any questions."

"Okay, thanks, Daniel. I'd really like her to relax tonight."

"No problem. Good luck and all that."

Evan realized the other man was about to hang up. "Daniel, wait."

"What?"

"Any news on the clearances for the agents?" Evan questioned.

There was a rustling of papers on the other end of the phone and Evan could hear Daniel muttering to himself. After a moment, the archaeologist replied, "Agents Granger, Granger, and Sinclair are cleared for information on a need to know basis. Is that right? Or did they clear the same person twice?"

Evan laughed. "It's right. There are two Grangers; a husband and wife team."

"All right then. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks for the help, Daniel."

"Like I said, 'no problem'. Bye."

As Evan closed the phone, there was a knock on the door and a voice called, "Room service."

Evan grumbled and tossed the phone onto the bed, picking up his nine millimeter from the table. Crossing the room, he peered through the peephole. Seeing just a young waiter and the cart, he opened the door, keeping the gun against his leg. "Just leave it over there," he told the boy, motioning with his free hand towards the table area.

"I can set it up real nice for you and your lady, sir," the kid said.

"No thank you. We're not ready to eat," Evan replied. He could feel his muscles tensing over having someone else in the room. On a good day, he didn't like strangers invading his private space and today with all the changes, the scene, and Aiden's mood swings had not been a good day.

"Evan," Aiden called from the bathroom, "are you joining me?"

The kid grinned at Aiden's question, but quickly wilted under the force of Evan's glare. "I'll just, um, leave everything, um, here, um, for you," he stammered out, "and when...when you're done, put the cart out...outside the door."

"Thanks." Evan felt bad for scaring the kid so he slipped him a fifty as he let the kid out of the room. Evan knew it was an outrageous tip for what the kid had done, but it was worth it for the scare he had given the boy.

After locking the door, he crossed the room and let himself into the bathroom, locking that door behind him. Aiden raised an eyebrow at his actions and the gun still in his hand. "Paranoid much?"

"You_aren't_ paranoid if they _are_ out to get you," he replied, setting the gun on the counter. "Feeling any better?"

She shrugged. "A little." She grinned and indicated the small pond-sized tub she was lounging in. "I'd feel a lot better with my husband's company. Join me? There's plenty of room."

"Are you sure you're feeling up to that?" he asked, even as he began to untuck his t-shirt.

She licked her lips as his firm stomach was revealed to her gaze. "Ev, right now all I'm feeling is an overwhelming urge for you to be wet, naked, and inside me so, yes, I'd say I'm feeling a hell of a lot better." She grinned wickedly as his hands paused on the button of his jeans at her words. "Don't stop what you're doing," she warned. "Wet jeans are a bitch to get off."

Knowing she was perfectly capable of carrying out her implied threat and dragging him into the tub, half-dressed, Evan quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes and slipped into the tub. Aiden straddled his legs as his ass hit the bottom of the tub and immediately claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss. When she drew back to breathe, he said, "Aid, we need to talk about these mood swings."

"Talk later. Fuck now," she replied, diving in for another kiss. Giving up on getting a coherent conversation out of her and losing his own thought processes as her knowing hands and mouth worked his body, he gave into her demands.

(break)

Evan shifted Aiden in his arms so he could lean forward and reach the taps. He let some water out and ran the hot in, warming up the water they were lounging in before leaning back again. Her eyes remained closed through this whole process, but he knew she wasn't asleep. "You ready to talk now?" he asked quietly.

Aiden shook her head. "Not really." She shifted in his arms so she was laying on her side. "But I suppose I have to."

"You know I love you and it's worry that's making me press you, right?"

"Yes, grá." She sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace, causing him to tighten his arms. "I don't know what's making my moods swing so drastically. I know you're worried and if I had an answer I'd give it to you. I just know that one minute I feel like I want to burst into tears, then it's all I can do not to rip everyone's head off or shoot someone. Then you look at me or say something and I just want to strip your clothes off and take you as deep inside me as you'll go." She squeezed the arms that held her tightly. "Evan, I'm scared."

He shook his head to get the last image out of it. "Aiden, we need to go back to the SGC and have Doctor Lam test you."

"No," she protested. "No. Absolutely not!"

"Aiden..."

"NO!" She softened her tone when he jumped. "I talked to Meredy earlier. She's going to get me an appointment with her doctor."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Whether it's a good idea or not, that's what's going to happen. She's going to get me an appointment as soon as she can. If something comes up abnormal, we'll deal with it. Evan, please, I need to do it this way. I can't explain it, but this is the way I need to do it."

He nodded. "All right. I'm going on record with not being happy about this though."

She kissed him softly. "Done. Now can we get out? I'm starting to turn into a prune and I hate eating them so I really don't want to look like one." He laughed and shifted her off his lap, then got out, helping her out after his feet were firmly on the ground. He handed her a towel and took one for himself, keeping a close eye on her as she dried herself off. She caught him staring and grinned. "Evan," she drawled, "you've seen the show before."

He shook his head and flicked his towel at her. "Doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. Come on, the food is probably cold, but we have a microwave and can warm it up." As they left the bathroom, he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I pulled out some comfortable clothes for you so why don't you pull those on and go settle yourself on the couch by the fireplace. I'll put the food in to warm, then come start a fire. Daniel sent you some email, but I'd rather you didn't look at it tonight."

Aiden pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt that Evan had picked out for her. "Food and a fire sounds fantastic. And I think spending time with you and no work sounds even better. Since from the sounds of it Daniel's emails aren't Earth shattering, I'll leave them alone." She kissed his nose. "Warm up the food and then come join me. I think I can figure out how to lay the fire."

"Uh, Aiden, you and flammables..." Evan started as she wandered into the living room of the suite.

"Relax, Ev," she called back to him. "I promise not to set anything but the wood on fire."

He turned his attention to the food, deciding to trust her. He was glad they were going to spend the rest of the evening together, they got so little time to be just themselves. He grinned as he heard her voice raise in song from the other room. He couldn't understand the words, but he recognized the tune as the one she had been singing when they first met. She only sang it when she wanted to piss someone off or when she was very happy. Tonight he knew she was singing because she was content. He picked up the plates as the microwave beeped and went to join his wife, still thrilled by the thought of those words.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: So we've been sitting on this chapter for a couple of weeks and just been massively busy and haven't had time to finish it. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up after this because (for those of you who don't already know) I'm in the middle of moving. So enjoy this really long chapter and we are working on the next one, but I will be without Internet soon and not sure when it'll be back up._

_Standard disclaimer...see chapter one if you want the details._

* * *

**Step Nine: Splitting Up Is Bad**

Colby shook his head as Don dropped a large envelope on his desk the next morning. "What's this?" he asked the lead agent.

"Don't ask me," Don replied. He pointed at Evan and Aiden who had just entered the office. "Ask them. It came in this morning addressed to you, Meredy, and David."

Colby held up the envelope as they reached the desks. "Do I want to ask?"

Evan grinned as Meredy handed Aiden a cup of coffee and the linguist immediately took a sip. "You can survive on what the Marines brew, but not on instant?" he teased.

"Instant coffee is sacrilegious," Aiden retorted. "Those are the non-disclosure agreements, Colby, or at least they should be. You, Meredy, and David need to sign them. Then we can go into the war room and Ev and I can give you some information. Unfortunately we couldn't get you cleared for more than 'need to know'."

Don frowned. "What about Megan and me?"

"I'm not sure," Evan responded. "When I got the clearances last night, you two weren't on the list. Hopefully it'll come through soon. Look, I know how you feel about being out of the loop, but this really is out of my hands. I don't make the decisions."

Don nodded. He wasn't happy about it, but he had learned over the years that there were somethings he couldn't fight. This appeared to be one of them. While they had been talking, Colby had ripped the envelope open and passed the papers out to the correct people. All three of them read through them and signed on the lines, then looked at Evan and Aiden. "To the Batcave!" Aiden announced.

Evan shook his head and pushed her in the right direction. "I'm vetting movie night," he grumbled. "And banning Sheppard. And taping Deke's mouth shut." When the agents looked at him in confusion, he shook his head. "Don't ask. You really don't want to know."

Aiden set her coffee cup down and picked up the file she had prepared before leaving the SGC, passing it out to the three agents. "In 1928, in Giza, Egypt, a group of archaeologists made an astounding discovery. They found what they thought was a stone ring with hieroglyphics on it. It turned out not to be stone, but a new type of metal."

"Nice history lesson, Aiden, but what does this have to do with anything?" Meredy broke in.

"I'm getting to that," Aiden said. "Fast forward quite a few years to the mid-nineties and the arrival of one Doctor Daniel Jackson on the scene and the acquisition by the Air Force of the ring."

"Aid, need to know," Evan reminded her.

Aiden switched to French. "This _is_ need to know, Ev. They _need to know_ what they're up against."

"Skip the history and just explain aliens and bad, bad things happening," he replied in French.

Aiden crossed her arms and glared at him. "If I don't give them the history we're going to have a repeat of Seattle," she responded, forgetting in her annoyance to speak French.

Evan knew that if he let her get sidetracked by the argument, she would continue it all morning. It would be quicker and easier to bribe her. "If you don't listen and follow what I'm telling you, I'll tell Sheppard no field trips for three months," he threatened.

She snorted in response, knowing that he would try it, but what would actually happen. "That won't last. Gimme three days and he'll be begging you to take me away."

Evan glared at her, knowing how right she was. "Fine." He decided it was time to pull out the big guns. "Then when Murray blows up the jumper, you don't get to help."

"Woolsey's gonna let him do it?!"

He nodded, knowing that she hadn't heard yet since Sheppard had told him just before they left. "He wants to be sure we know how to prevent it so he gave Sheppard permission a couple of days ago to let Murray try it."

Aiden pouted, but agreed, "All right. I'll be good." She turned back to the agents who had been watching in amusement.

"Is it really safe to bribe her with explosives?" Colby asked as Evan sat down beside him.

"It's safer for her to blow things up with Murray and supervision than by herself," Evan responded.

Aiden took up her position at the front of the room and began to outline what the gou'ald were. "Goa'uld are snake-like creatures that take thier hosts by force through the mouth or back of the head. Once they are inside, they take control, trying to wipe anything of the host from existence, leaving only the goa'uld to do what they want. There is a coalition of goa'ulds, but they spend most of their time fighting each other and trying to steal each other's vast lands so we rarely have to face more than one of them at a time. They are all evil and hell bent on taking control of the galaxy. They conquer planets with human populations and make the people worship them as gods. It the people don't, they get destroyed."

"Aiden, have you totally lost your mind?" Meredy asked with a grin, not really believing anything. Her grin faltered as Aiden stared back at her stone faced and the agent realized the linguist was totally serious. "So you have fought these goa' whatsy things, Evan?" Meredy asked, changing the subject.

Evan nodded seriously. "I have faced some of them, not as many as the front line team, and I'm fighting elsewhere now, but..." He shrugged, at a loss, because their clearance didn't cover Atlantis. "Aiden is telling the truth about them. They have their own armies, made up of mostly what are called Jaffas and some of just humans; which they consider canon fodder. The Jaffas are men and women that carry an infant goa'uld in their stomach in a pouch much like a kangaroo carries their young," Evan explained.

"Ew. That is so gross, Evan!" Meredy shuddered, then refocused on their conversation. "So you think whoever is doing these killings is a goa'uld?" she queried. "And do you understand this language as well as she does?" Colby and David were stunned at what they were hearing from the Air Force officer and his linguist. They exchanged glances and continued listening to the discussion.

"Yes, we do think it is a goa'uld that is doing these killings, but we're not sure which one. As Aiden explained, there are many of them. As old ones get knocked out, new ones arise to take their places. And Aiden speaks and reads the language fluently. I know enough to piss them off."

David looked up from where he had been taking notes, halfheartedly. "You guys aren't making this up to screw with the FBI, are you?" David asked, unsure what to believe. He'd heard and seen a lot during his time as an FBI agent, but this was pretty unbelievable.

"No," Aiden and Evan replied together.

"So what's next?" Colby asked.

Evan looked over at Aiden. "I'd like to go back to the warehouse and look around again. There were too many people there yesterday and the body and I just need to see the place again. Then we can see where we go from there."

Colby nodded, getting to his feet. "Sounds like the warehouse is where we need to be then. Let's go. Two cars?"

Evan nodded. "Sounds good."

(break)

Aiden stretched as she got out of the car and Evan grinned at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, still grinning. "Nothing at all."

"That is not a nothing grin," she retorted, grabbing her camera, but leaving the rest of her back pack in the car.

Evan glanced over and saw that the agents were deep in a discussion with the officers guarding the building so he pulled the linguist closer to him and kissed her briefly. "I like the casual clothes," he admitted. "Much nicer than your uniform." He nodded at her back pack. "Grab your pistol."

Aiden smiled at his words and took her nine millimeter and holster out of the pack, clipping it to her waistband. "It feels weird to wear it this way," she told him as they walked over to join the agents.

"I know," he said.

"You guys got permits for those things?" David joked as he saw both of them were wearing guns.

Evan pulled his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open, showing David their military permits. "Good enough?" he asked.

"I was kidding," David told him.

Evan shrugged. "Better safe than sorry. Believe me, we're both qualified though. More than needed in some cases. We cleared to go in?"

The guys nodded as Meredy opened the door. They watched in amusement as Evan backed off and let Aiden begin to poke around on her own, shadowing her, but not stopping her from poking her nose into whatever she wanted. "Do you get the feeling they work this way a lot?" David asked Colby as the agents began to do their own work.

Colby shrugged as he glanced over at the two Air Force personal. "As long as they work well, why should we care how they do it?"

Aiden went around one of the crates and found a small round machine. Evan glanced at it and said, "Is that Ancient?"

"Yeah, I think..." She studied it for a moment and then turned frantically to him. "Don't think!" she ordered. He quickly blanked his mind, well used to orders like that from her. The machine rose into the air anyway and Aiden watched with horrified fascination. "I said 'don't think'." she yelled him.

"I didn't do that!" Evan yelled back.

She grabbed his hand and shouted to the agents who were all standing stupefied, "Run!" Somehow in the mad scramble for cover, Aiden got separated from Evan. When she looked around again, she found herself hunkered down behind some boxes with Colby on one side of her and David on the other. Meredy and Evan were behind another set of boxes, close enough for her to yell to them, but there was no cover between the two groups. The machine had them pinned down and was somehow firing at both groups at once. The three agents and Evan were returning fire, but so far hadn't managed to do much damage to it. Aiden had her own nine millimeter out, but was currently more interested in ranting, than in shooting. "I told him not to think, obviously he didn't listen, because if he had listened, that goddamn thing wouldn't be firing at us. But, no, he must have thought on because it turned _on_. I hate Earth. I hate the thrice damned Ancients. And I hate having a husband who can accidentally turn things on!" She glanced over at Evan and Meredy, noticing that the machine seemed to be concentrating the majority of its fire on them. Above her head, Colby and David exchanged amused glances. "Evan!" she yelled across the open space.

"What?" he yelled back. "Little busy here!"

"Did you try thinking _off_ at it?"

Evan rolled his eyes. For a smart woman, Aiden could sometimes ask the dumbest questions. "No, Aiden," he snarked back. "I'd much rather sit here and get shot at, than turn it off. It's not responding to _me_!"

Aiden dropped down so she was below the level of the crates and tried to work out the problem. "So if Evan didn't turn it on, who did?" She looked around at the two men beside her, then over at Meredy next to Evan. "Shite. One of them has to have the gene! And be pretty damn powerful."

Colby glanced down at her. "Gene?" he asked. "What gene?"

Aiden had opened her mouth to tell him that she would explain later when she heard a yell from Evan and Meredy's position. She whipped her head around to see Evan down on the ground, clutching his arm. "Evan!" she screamed. Popping up like a jack-in-the-box, she snapped off one quick shot, then ducked again as the machine exploded.

As soon as the debris had stopped falling, she was up and running. Skidding on the gravel, she dropped to her knees beside Evan. Meredy had ripped his sleeve open and was examining the wound. She backed off as Aiden got there, followed quickly by Colby and David. "Go get the first aid kit," she ordered Colby.

David was looking in awe at the mess that had been the machine. "I think you killed it," he commented.

Evan tried to lever himself up to see the aftermath, but Aiden shoved him back down before he got more than a glimpse. "How many shots?" he asked, then yelped as she poked his wound.

"Just one," she answered, accepting the first aid kit from Colby. "Stop bitching. You've been shot worse than this."

He flinched away from her ministrations. "Jesu, Aiden, you're worse than Deke. Take it easy!"

"Stop being such a baby," she snapped at him as she dug through the kit. She pulled out the alcohol pads and swabbed off his arm, drawing another yelp from him. "It's not that bad," she decided. "Looks like just a graze."

"It feels like it's on fire," he responded.

"Can someone go get my back pack from the car?" Aiden asked as she considered Evan's expression. "Breathe, Evan. Nice and slow. I've got something for the pain."

David loped over to the car and returned quickly with Aiden's pack. She dug through the bag and pulled out a small jar. Unscrewing the lid, she revealed a bluish paste that she slathered on Evan's arm. He breathed a sigh of relief as it took affect. "Thanks, Aid," he said as the lines of pain on his face smoothed out.

"Mmm-hmm," she replied absentmindedly as she began to wrap the wound.

Meredy picked up the jar that Aiden had set down. "What is this stuff?" she asked.

Aiden shrugged. "I don't know what it is exactly. Our doctor got it from an ally. It's a topical numbing agent. I don't know anything other than that. Most medical stuff goes way over my head."

Colby took it from Meredy and smelled it. "Man, that stuff stinks!"

Evan sat up and rotated his shoulder to see what his range of motion was. He knew he'd pay for it if he overdid it before the stuff wore off, but he wanted to see how much he could move it now. "Believe me, that smell is a _vast_ improvement," he replied.

David came back from where he had been examining what was left of the machine. "I can't believe you did that with one shot," he said. "What kind of ammunition are you using?"

Evan got to his feet with Aiden and Colby's help and looked at what was left of the machine. "Damn, Aiden," he said when he got a good look at what little was left. There wasn't much left for them to study. "We've talked about your anger management problems."

Aiden pouted in response. "It shot you first." She turned to David. "And I was just using regular ammunition. Apparently I hit it in just the right spot."

The three Agents and the two Atlanteans stared at the destroyed Ancient device. It was scattered into several pieces. "Damn, Aiden," Evan swore again, looking down at the device and nudging it with his toe.

"It hurt you,' Aiden deadpanned.

"We need to do some footwork," David suggested when it was clear they weren't going to be able to get any information from the device. "Do some door knocking to find out who's been coming and going and some research to find out who owns this place."

"Evan and I can do the door knocking," Colby suggested, looking at Evan. The Air Force officer nodded in agreement.

"I can go back to the office and work more on the translations," Aiden agreed.

"I'll go back with Meredy and Aiden and start the property search," David said.

"No!" Meredy said firmly.

Everyone looked at Meredy in surprise. Colby glanced at her and arched his eyebrows. He walked over to his wife and redirected her to talk in private away from their friends. "What's wrong, Mer?" Colby inquired in Spanish.

"I don't want to be separated from you. I have a bad feeling and we've never been separated like this before," she replied in Spanish.

"We're just going to ask some questions and look around," Colby assured her in Spanish.

Meredy gave Colby an anxious glance. "I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling, but it doesn't feel right you going off with Colonel Lorne without David or I to watch your back."

Colby put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be fine, Mer. I know you're not keen on the outside help, but neither am I. We're gonna be fine," Colby tried to reassure her. He gave her a kiss on the lips and hugged her.

Meredy sighed. "I feel like something bad is gonna happen," she whispered to him in Spanish.

"You're going to have to trust me," Colby murmured.

"I do, but I'm not happy about being separated from you. Please be careful, Cole."

He grinned, the sexy smile that had made her fall in love with him. "Always," he told her. They shared another kiss and a cuddle. Meredy watched as Colby walked back over to Evan. Evan and Aiden said their own goodbyes; the linguist was apparently just as apprehensive about splitting up and reluctantly turned him loose when the two agents rejoined them. Meredy headed to the car with David and Aiden, while Evan and Colby went off to do some footwork.

"Is everything alright?" Evan queried, as they walked out of the warehouse.

"Meredy's just worried about me and has a bad feeling about all this footwork on my own," Colby replied.

"I've learned to trust people's bad feelings and gut instincts," Evan said quietly.

"Usually when Meredy gets like this she's right about her bad filings."

Colby and Evan walked along the streets, knocking on doors and talking to people when they answered. Three hours later they hadn't gotten much from the local people in the area. One old woman did admit to seeing a tall thing man with short black hair and dark eyes hanging around the place. The strange man had a small band of weird men dressed in alien clothing, and speaking a strange language, coming to and from the building. The elderly lady had been afraid for her life.

The two men were now back in front of the warehouse, discussing what they had discovered. "All roads lead to Rome," Colby muttered. "And this is Rome."

"I'm glad I didn't become a federal agent," Evan joked. "The footwork is a killer."

"I thought you'd be used to it being in the Air Force?" Colby asked, walking back into the warehouse.

"We sometimes get to fly to where we're going, which definitely has its advantages."

Colby nodded. "I was in the army once."

"Yeah, Aid mentioned that. Where did you serve?" Evan replied.

"Afghanistan mostly. With the CID."

Evan's eyes went wide and he nodded. "I'm glad our girls are getting along," Evan said, changing the subject as he followed Colby back towards the device Aiden had destroyed.

"Yeah me, too," Colby agreed.

"I didn't think anyone could swear like Aiden does, but your Meredy's a trooper at swearing." Evan grinned. "Although I think Aiden's still got her beat on number of languages just because that's her job."

"Yeah, she is and she doesn't always think before she speaks. We tell her to filter her mouth," Colby said, grinning. "You know I was worried that Aiden and Meredy wouldn't get along and would make it hard for us to work together. You and Aiden hiding behind the bureaucratic crap doesn't help with either of us."

Evan winced. "The sort of work we do. The things we've seen. Some things are best not known by the general public," Evan tried to explain.

"I understand that from with working in the Army, but Meredy not so much. She didn't know me back then since its been years since I left the Army. Although I'll admit that some of my Army stuff has come back to bite me in the ass."

"I know how that goes," Evan responded. "And with the filter thing, I've got the same problem with Aiden. If she thinks it, it comes out of her mouth. It leads to some really interesting staff meetings sometimes."

Colby laughed. "I can imagine. Glad to know that part of her personality hasn't changed since Afghan."

Evan wanted to question Colby about working with Aiden, but decided now wasn't the time. The two men searched the warehouse again, but found nothing new.

"We should head back to the office, report what little we've found, and get a team in here," Colby told Evan.

"A good idea and I can check on Aiden. Make sure she hasn't blown the office up or something."

Colby laughed at that, until he saw Evan wasn't kidding. "That's a consideration?"

Evan shrugged. "Well, she didn't pack any explosives, but she's pretty good at improvising." Still chuckling the two men prepared to leave.

Ba'al had been watching the two men from a window with a small band of loyal Jaffa. Despite what Aiden had translated, he wasn't one of the clones, but the real deal. Ba'al had come back to the warehouse to retrieve the Ancient device he'd found, but instead he found two strangers looking around his building.

"Take these two Tau'ri alive. I want to find out who they are and what they are doing in my property," Ba'al commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," his First Prime agreed.

Inside the warehouse, Evan and Colby were unaware of the approaching Goa'uld and his Jaffa. It wasn't until Colby heard a crunching sound from one of the Jaffa's boots he looked up and caught sunlight reflecting off something shiny from behind one of the crates. Before Colby could warn Evan, the agent felt himself being stunned by something.

Colby felt his body go all tingly and gave Evan a surprised look before collapsing to the ground. Evan raced over to assist Colby, but was zatted himself and ended up joining his friend on the floor of the warehouse.

"Take the prisoners to our van, make sure they are secure, and can't escape,' Ba'al ordered. His First Prime turned and relayed more presice orders to the other Jaffa to do as Ba'al had commanded.

* * *

Back at the office Meredy was going over the photos from the site again with David, to see if they had missed something. He had set up a property search as soon as they got back to the office and the computer hummer quietly in the background. Aiden was sitting on the table staring at the screens which were now split with her translations on one side and the goa'uld on the other. Each of them had a cup of coffee sitting in front of them as they worked. The room was silent except for the flipping of papers. Don and Megan were out, working on other cases. 

Meredy's bad feeling had been getting steadily worse as the day went on and now she pulled out her cell. She dialed Colby's number and impatiently waited. She was anxious when he didn't pick up straight away, which was unusual for Colby since he always answered on the first ring. Meredy tried several times and still got no answer. She started to panic.

"What is it?" David questioned. Aiden glanced over at the question and could see how worried the female agent was about getting no response from Colby.

"Colby isn't answering his cell, David," Meredy said, worriedly.

"His cell might be out of range," David suggested, although he didn't sound very confident.

Meredy didn't answer, but merely dialed Colby's number again and put it on speaker. "You've reached Agent Granger. I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave your name and a message and I'll get back to you ASAP."

"He's not out of range," Meredy said flatly.

"He might be busy,' Aiden said quietly.

"Cole always answers his cell on the first ring no matter how busy he gets. Especially if he knows its me," Meredy replied apprehensively.

Aiden sat there thinking and started to worry about Evan. "Can I use your cell to contact Evan? Maybe he'll answer" Aiden asked Meredy.

"Sure," Meredy replied, passing her cell over to Aiden.

Aiden tried a few times and also got Evan's voice mail. "I'm also getting the answering service," Aiden said worriedly.

"Maybe we should go back to the crime scene?" David suggested.

"No. I've got a better way of finding our men," Aiden disagreed.

"Meredy?" David inquired, bowing to the decision of his partner.

"Whatever happened to the two boys, they probably aren't in the warehouse anymore. If Aiden has a better and faster way of finding our boys, I'm in. You stay here and inform Don and Megan that Colby and Evan are missing." Meredy stood up and clipped her holster to her pants, grumbling, "I told Colby so! I told him I had a bad feeling about this! I'll have my cell with me and on at all times," she told David.

"Okay. Good luck in finding them," David said giving Meredy's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks," Meredy answered. "I'll find him and bring him home," she promised David. She then turned and faced the linguist. "You said you have a way of finding our men?" Meredy queried her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: To those of you who have reviewed, thank you! We love hearing if you like the story or not. I try to answer when I get them, but I can't always because I appear to have killed my laptop and my desktop is in storage. So if you write and you don't hear from us...that's why._

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I swear we had it done a while ago, but we needed to get the next one done two...the timeline is a little wonky on these two...they happen pretty much simultaniously so at the end it might get a little confusing._

_If anyone can pick out the little homage to Terminator 2...more power to you! I know it's a blink and you'll miss it homage, but I thought it was pretty cool._

_Standard disclaimer...I think by now you know who does and doesn't belong to us. Let's add SG-1 to the list of those we don't own._

_Other than that...sit back and enjoy the ride!_

* * *

Step 10: Goa'uld Interrogation 101

Colby woke to someone standing over him. The tall man was elaborately dressed in bright clothing tall with short dark hair and brown eyes. On either side of him were armed men with strange tattoos on their foreheads. Evan was slumped beside Colby with his hands tied in front of him. Colby tested his hands and found, to his dismay, that they were bound tightly as well.

"You can't escape me, human," the man said arrogantly.

"Who are you?" Colby questioned.

"I am Ba'al," he thundered.

"Ba'al? That's it? What kind of name is that?" Colby asked.

"I am your God and that is all you need to know." The voice that a kind of double toned quality that Colby found very weird to listen to.

"God? You don't look like how I pictured God," Colby replied.

Ba'al let out a deep evil laugh that sent chills down Colby's spine. "You amuse me, human. I may keep you alive a little longer. Tell me who you are."

"No way, asshole."

"Wrong answer!"

Ba'al lifted up his right hand and Colby saw a device there that was similar to the one Meredy had found at one of the murder scenes. Ba'al held it in front of Colby's face and it glowed a strange reddish colour. Agonizing pain laced through Colby's body and he tried not to cry out. The Agent thought of his dark haired wife and young son to keep his sanity.

"You are strong," Ba'al said, impressed despite himself with the human as he lowered his hand. "Tell me what you were know about my Ancient device?"

"What Ancient device?" Colby queried. Ba'al held his hand over Colby's face. "I don't know what you're talking about or what an Ancient is!" Colby said quickly. "Please. Don't." He hated himself for begging, but that light hurt worse than all of Lance Mason's drugs.

Ba'al held up his hand again, smirking. "Stop! He's telling the truth!" Evan cut in. The pilot had woken to see his friend being tortured by the Goa'uld.

"You are awake, human," Ba'al said, "but I do not believe you about friend. What happened to my Ancient device?" Ba'al demanded as he hit Colby with the light again. Colby collapsed as Ba'al took the weapon off him and started breathing heavily. He closed his eyes as his head throbbed in pain. He found himself leaning back against a crate.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Evan answered calmly.

"Why were you hanging around my building?" Ba'al demanded.

"We aren't going to tell you why," Colby replied, having recovered enough to want to help Evan.

"What are you doing here, Ba'al?" Evan queried.

"You know him?" Colby asked Evan.

"His name's Ba'al, like bocci. He's one of those Goa'ulds we told you earlier."

"Silence!" Ba'al roared.

Colby stared stunned at Lorne, a shiver of fear crawling up and down his spine. This was so much worse than he could have imagined. "That's what Aiden was trying to explain to you guys."

"They'll find us," Colby assured him as Ba'al moved away, obviously frustrated with their lack of co-operation.

"How do you know?" Evan replied.

"If I'm ever separated from Mer for some reason, I usually let her know I'm okay. I'm overdue and she's picked up on that by now. I'm sure Mer's got everyone mobilized by now," Colby whispered. "What about Aiden? Won't she be worried?"

Evan grinned. "Oh, she's gonna be pissed. We'll be lucky if LA is still standing when she's done." He eyed Ba'al, trying to gage distances. "With no one around to rein her in…" he trailed off. "Let's just say it won't be pretty. Hopefully your friends won't let her have any access to explosives."

"Worried she'll blow herself up?" Colby asked.

"No, just really, really concerned she'll start threatening others. And Aiden _will_ carry out her threats. Hopefully someone will be smart enough to get a hold of our team and get them here. The boom boys will go along with whatever she says and Deke will probably egg her on, but Mac should exert some control over her."

"Won't it take a few hours or days to get them here?" Colby questioned. "I know Meredy can do quite a bit of damage in a very little time."

"There are ways to get them here that won't take that long. But, yes, I am worried about the time frame," Evan answered.

"Silence!" Ba'al commanded as he strode back over to them. He was really getting irritated with these two; they were almost as annoying as SG-1, and that was saying a lot.

He indicated for his First Prime to move forward and place something on the right side of Colby's face. The jaffa had a small hand held device in his hand and he pointed it at the agent. Colby cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Evan yelled, struggling against his bounds.

The jaffa continued pressing the button again and again. Colby's cries could be heard through-out the room. Evan closed his eyes as he tried to free his hands. If Meredy found out what was happening to Colby she'd skin him alive. They needed to break free somehow. _'Who do I think I am? MacGyver? Ronon?'_ he asked himself.

"What happened to my Ancient device?" Ba'al demanded. "We searched the building and could not find it! You think you've spoiled my plans, Tau'ri? You are mistaken!" The Goa'uld was furious that his plans had been hindered.

"What are those plans?" Evan inquired.

"Do you think I am foolish, human?" Ba'al said arrogantly.

"I didn't say you weren't foolish. You've been pretty clever at keeping under the radar," Evan said.

Colby winced, blinking his eyes. He'd never felt so much pain before. It felt completely different to what Lance Mason had put him through on that Chinese freighter. This was a different sort of pain and he felt powerless against it. Colby leaned back against the crate.

"I would not get too comfortable, human! I have plans for you," Ba'al said to Colby, smirking at the federal agent.

"Our people will know we are missing and come looking for us and it's only a matter of time before they do find us," Colby retorted.

The jaffa used his device again. Colby screamed.

"I want the device back stole from me!" Ba'al commanded.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Colby said after taking several deep breaths.

Ba'al smirked. "Do you wish to die, human?" Ba'al asked Colby, as his right hand came up over Colby's face again.

"Been there, done that, didn't bother with the t-shirt," Colby replied flippantly. Evan looked at the other man in surprise.

"I can send you there again!" Ba'al shouted. Ba'al's eyes flashed again. The Goa'uld turned around and walked over to a table that held some of the Ancient devices that he'd found. He picked two up and put one in each of his captives' hands. Ba'al smiled when the one in Evan's hands glowed. Ba'al put the devices away. With another smile, he left the two alone for a while.

Colby turned to Evan as soon as they were alone. "What the hell was that thing he put in our hands? And why did it do a glowy thingy for you?"

Evan sighed. "It's a…actually I have no idea what it's called, but they use them at our base to test if someone has a certain gene. I know I have the gene so I wasn't surprised to see it light up. The brightness of the glow depends on the strength of the person's gene. Apparently you don't carry that gene."

Colby recalled the light had been about the strength of a sixty watt blub. "It was pretty bright. You must be strong with this gene thing."

Evan squirmed, partially trying to get into a more comfortable position and partially uncomfortable with the conversation. He had the ATA gene, he was willing to use it on Atlantis, but it was just weird to be talking about it here on Earth. "I don't even come close to my CO," he finally said. "Try to rest now. I want to give your team a little more time and then we'll try breaking out."

Colby opened his mouth to respond, to ask how Evan thought they were going to break out, but the other man had already closed his eyes and his breathing was evening out. Colby shook his head at the pilot's apparent ability to fall asleep instantly even with his hands tied up.

* * *

For several days, Ba'al tortured both men trying to get one or the other to talk, yet they refused to answer his questions, making him grow even angrier and more frustrated. He kept them in separate rooms after that first night to prevent them from formulating an escape plan. He had learned from his captures of SG-1.

On the fourth day, Ba'al was over at a table looking at several strange devices after many hours of torturing Evan and Colby. Colby saw an opportunity to escape and he kicked out at the nearest guard, knocking him down. He lurched forward and grabbed the weapon from the jaffa's hand.

"Point and shoot once," Evan ordered, hoping the other man would do it without question. He was glad to see the zat had already been primed.

Colby did so without thinking. Turning, he fired once at the other guard and then at Ba'al as the Goa'uld came running back over to them. Their enemy fell to the ground; unconscious.

"Go!" Evan commanded. Colby had crouched to free him, but another jaffa came running into the room, opening fire on them. Colby dived behind another crate a few feet away from Evan; who had rolled to one side and out of sight.

"No!" Colby yelled back, firing at the jaffa who took a shot at him. He used the crate as protection, trying to get a clear line of fire as more and more jaffa piled into the room, forcing him further and further away from Evan.

"Just go!" Evan shouted, purposely exposing himself to draw the jaffas' attention and buy time for Colby to get out.

Colby escaped via the nearest exit and ran. He was shaken, but determined to escape, and get back to the office. He found a black van out in front of the building and hoped that the idiots who drove it last left a key in it. Frantically he searched, rifling through the glove box, then the rest of the car. With a soft, triumphant cry, he pulled the visor down and a set of keys tumbled into his palm. Now that he had wheels, he needed to get his hands free. Another quick search turned up a discarded knife under the front passenger seat. He cut the ropes binding his wrists together and started to keep the knife before thinking better of it, who knew what the weapon had been used for. Dropping it out the window, he started the car and pulled away as jaffa began to pour from the warehouse. He headed straight for the FBI office.

At the first traffic light that was red, he reached up and pulled the device from his head. Pain lanced through his cranium and screamed. When he had recovered somewhat, he touched his forehead where it had been and felt a slight trail of blood trickling his forehead.

When he arrived at the FBI office he found a parking space and abandoned the van. He hurried inside the building and halted as security accosted him. "I'm Agent Colby Granger," he identified himself. "Get Agent Eppes. He'll vouch for me."

"You'll have to wait here, sir," the guard responded as one of them came forward to pat him down.

"Yeah, no problem," Colby said. They had had too many problems over the years with guys getting in who weren't supposed to be there. He wasn't going to argue with having to wait. He just really hoped they hurried.

A few moments later, someone must have called instead of going upstairs, the entire team poured out of the elevator. Colby was enveloped in hugs by everyone. Not only were Don, Megan, and David there, but even Larry, Charlie, and Amita. He'd never been so happy to see them. The one face he really wanted to see was missing though.

"Colby!" Megan exclaimed when the clamour died down a bit. "Are you all right? Meredy said you were missing? Where's Colonel Lorne!" Her friend looked liked he'd been in a fight and there was fresh blood on his right forehead.

"Where's Meredy?" he asked, looking around the group, trying to spot her. He couldn't figure out why she hadn't been at the front, ready to greet him.

Don frowned. "Let's all get upstairs." He gripped Colby's elbow and gave him a look that made Colby close his mouth abruptly on any questions.

When they were all closeted in the war room, Colby repeated, "Where's Meredy?"

"Gone with Doctor Bancroft to look for you and Colonel Lorne," Don explained to his brother-in-law, relieved to see him alive. "They left right after we found out you both missing. Just vanished right out of thin air. Meredy didn't sign out downstairs, nothing. They just…poof. I'm assuming they went to look for you. We need to call her and let her know you're back." He opened his cell phone, walking a few steps away so he could hear as he placed the call.

"What happened, Colby?" Larry asked, finding him a chair.

"Lorne and I got ambushed by someone, something, at the last scene we went to. We had been canvassing the neighbourhood and had just gotten back to the scene. We had decided to come back here to report what we had found when they, it, ambushed us," Colby explained.

"Where is the colonel?" David inquired, handing Colby a cup of water.

"Back at the warehouse where they held us captive," Colby answered.

"The one where we found that thing?" Megan queried.

"No. They moved us to a new location. We need to go back there for Lorne."

"How many men does this guy have?" Don quizzed as he rejoined the group. "Meredy's on her way," he reassured his brother-in-law. Colby smiled in relief at the news.

"I'm not sure. It's not a large group of men, but its not exactly small group either. We saw maybe ten, fifteen different guys, but I couldn't be sure of a number. They were torturing us. Lorne told me to run when I knocked the one guy out. I was lucky to get out of there alive. I can't believe I left him there."

"So they have some fire power?" David inquired.

"Yeah and lots of it," Colby replied. "Weird shit we've never seen."

"No, but we have," Aiden responded as she and Meredy walked into the war room, followed by a group of men. All four of the men were dressed in military uniforms, but none wore any rank or insignia. Aiden was carrying a back pack.

Meredy went directly to Colby, hugging him tightly, and then giving in and kissing him. When she released him, Colby crossed over to Aiden who had taken her pack off and was at her laptop, showing something to the African-American who had walked in with her. "I'm sorry I left Lorne there," he told her.

Aiden looked up at him. "Did he tell you to go?" she asked.

Colby looked confused, but answered, "Yes."

She shrugged. "Then you had to. He's a stubborn man, Agent Granger. Now, let's form a battle plan." She turned back to the computer, saying something quietly to the other man.

The red-haired man that had entered with her held out his hand to Colby. "Jonas MacFadden, preferably Mac," he introduced himself. "That's Deke there with Addy and the other two are Wall and Murray. Don't worry; we'll get the colonel back." He grinned. "If you think he's stubborn…" he whistled. "He's got nothing on a pissed off linguist."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: And here's the other half of the wonky timeline story...hope y'all can follow it. Enjoy._

_Standard disclaimer...lemme add anyone from the SG-1 show onto it and also this crossover for this chapter just added SG-1 into the mix...yuppers we like to keep ya on your toes._

* * *

Step 11: Searching for Husbands

Aiden held her hand out to Meredy. "Do you trust me?" the shorter woman asked.

Meredy considered her for a moment, then took the offered hand. "Yes."

Aiden picked up the radio that had been sitting on the table and activated it, saying, "Colonel Stone, lock onto my transmitter and beam me and the other person with me directly to the bridge."

"Beam?" Meredy had enough time to ask before she felt a strange tingling in her extremities and everything went black for a second. When she could see again, her surroundings had drastically changed. "What the fuck?" she demanded as she looked around. People in jumpsuits turned to look at the two people who had appeared on the bridge.

The stately African-American in the command seat raised an eyebrow at Meredy's demand as she stood. "Doctor Bancroft, what is the meaning of this?" she asked as she got to her feet.

Aiden let go of Meredy's hand after making sure her friend was steady on her feet. "Meredy, just trust me for a few more minutes," she said, then turned her attention to the colonel. "Evan and Agent Granger have disappeared. This is Agent Meredy Granger, Colby's partner and wife. I'm assuming they're together. So if you can locate Evan's beacon, you should be able to find them both."

Martha Stone nodded and turned to her communications' officer. "Pull up the colonel's transmitter ID and search for the signal. Let me know as soon as you find it."

Aiden turned to Meredy as the young man got to work. "Evan and I both have transmitters implanted in arms. Each one has a unique signal. They can search for Evan's signal and find the boys that way."

Meredy looked around in awe, her worry for her husband temporarily suspended by her wonder at what she saw. "Where are we?"

Aiden grinned, understanding the look. "In space. Aboard the _Athena_. The Air Force has some, um, special operation ships."

Meredy looked around again. "I'll say."

"Ma'am," the communications' officer called. "You need to see this."

Stone quickly crossed the bridge, Aiden and Meredy on her heels. "What is it, Lieutenant?" she asked.

"I can't find the beacon," the lieutenant replied. "I've searched all of the US and into Canada, but can't find it anywhere."

Stone frowned, but noticed Aiden didn't seem surprised. "Search again, Lieutenant," she ordered.

Aiden shook her head. "No. Don't. It was probably disabled. We've had that happen before. Send Meredy and me to the SGC. I need to talk to Woolsey or John, pronto."

Stone nodded. "You heard her. Send them to the briefing room. And alert security that they're beaming in."

A moment later, Meredy felt that strange tingling again and her location changed again. This time it was what looked like an underground version of their war room. The men at the table looked up in shock as the two women appeared. "Guess they didn't tell you we were coming," Aiden said. "General, the goa'uld has kidnapped my husband and her husband. We need some help to get them back."

Landry frowned at her. "Doctor Bancroft, we do have rules."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I don't know any other way to get in touch with the other base though. I need to talk to Woolsey or John," Aiden replied. "Look, I'll make Meredy sign all the papers she needs to later. Right now, I really need to talk to Woolsey or John."

Landry pointed at the FBI agent who had frozen at the sight of the other men. "You stay here while I take the doctor to contact her base. Do not move from this room until we get back." He got to his feet. "Doctor?"

Aiden followed him down to the control room. Walter looked towards them as they came in. "Dial Atlantis," Landry ordered, "and ask for Mr. Woolsey or Colonel Sheppard. It seems we have a situation."

Much sooner than Aiden expected, she was looking at Woolsey through the vid-screen. "What's the meaning of this, Dr. Bancroft?" the IOA appointed director of Atlantis asked.

Aiden didn't bother with pleasantries, knowing that this call was costing a lot of power and Evan and Colby might not have much time. "Evan and Colby Granger have been kidnapped. Evan's locator beacon's been disabled. I'd like my boys for the SAR team. They're familiar with Evan and the goa'uld and..."

Woolsey frowned. "I'm not sure about this, Doctor, you refused to take your team to begin with because of concerns. I'm not happy about this, but I'm putting Sheppard on so you can discuss it with him since apparently this is a military issue."

A moment later, John's sardonic smirk greeted her. "Aiden, I loan you my XO for less than a week and you lose him. I don't know, if you can't return him in the condition I lent him, I'm not gonna let you keep him."

Aiden stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not like I lost him on purpose, John. I'd much rather have him with me than where ever he is now. Can I have my boys?"

John nodded. "They're already packing. Hell, I think they've been packed since you two left. Anything in particular you want them to bring?"

"Have Deke bring whatever he needs to access computer systems. I don't know what they're going to have here and I know he likes his stuff better anyway. And frisk Murray and Wall before they come through. I really don't want Murray blowing up LA on accident."

"All right." He sobered up for a moment. "You _will_ find him, Aiden. Now shut this thing down so we can send the guys through."

Aiden reached out and touched the screen. "Thanks, John." She nodded at Walter who closed the connection. She turned to General Landry. "All we can do for now is wait."

"I think you need to talk to Agent Granger," Landry replied.

Aiden sighed. "I guess I do owe her an explanation."

Laundry nodded. "She's waiting in the briefing room. I'd suggest you try to avoid giving her too much information."

Aiden nodded. "I'll keep it simple and pretend I'm talking to one of the smarter Marines."

Laundry smiled. "I don't think you need to keep it that simple. Agent Granger seems like a relatively intelligent woman."

* * *

"Incoming wormhole," came over the PA system.

"Here, you'll want to see this," Aiden said, motioning for Meredy to get up and join her at the window. "That should be my boys."

"You know you sound like a dominatrix when you say 'my boys' like that," Meredy commented as she followed the slighter woman.

Aiden snorted. "Wait until you meet them. Just watch though."

They were silent as the ka-whoosh, muffled by the iris, sounded and then a moment later the iris cycled open. Two blond men stepped through the blue puddle-like object and walked towards the end of the ramp. Both of them were dressed in what looked like military-issue clothes. They had on tac-vests and were holding automatic weapons. As they reached the end of the ramp, two more men stepped through the puddle. The taller one was African-American and had a pack on his back and another one slung over his shoulder. The other man, a red-head, although the color was more auburn than carrot top, was also carrying a pack. Both were armed, although not as heavily as the first two. They had obviously been discussing something before they came through because the red-head's mouth was moving. "That's the Stargate?" Meredy asked.

"Well, that's the Earth 'gate. The Atlantis 'gate is prettier," Aiden replied.

"Bluer," a male voice broke in. "Hey, Doc. The colonel said you needed us."

The two women turned as the four men entered the briefing room. The two blonds immediately dropped their packs with a clank and crossed the room to Aiden, bending far enough to gather her into a hug. The small woman almost disappeared into their embrace, all Meredy could see of her was her hands around their bodies. When the two stepped back, Aiden gripped their hands for a moment. "I'm not upset," she told them, "I'm pissed off."

The two exchanged a look and laughed. "That's our doc," one of them said.

Meredy looked from one to the other, trying to find a distinguishing mark between the two. "You have identical twins on your team?" she asked Aiden.

Aiden shook her head. "Nah. They aren't even brothers." She pointed to one and then the other. "Staff Sergeant Mark Wall and Sergeant Owen Murray. They promoted Wall, but not Murray 'cause if they promoted Murray they'd have to transfer him off the team. And that would just be bad for everybody."

There was a pause as everyone on the team waited for a response from Murray. After about two minutes, the blond Marine said, "Hey! Doc. That was insulting!"

Aiden snorted. "I rest my case. The other two clowns are Master Sergeant Jonas McFadden or Mac and Deke Zulu."

The black man set both of the packs he carried down on the table with a thunk. "We brought you some goodies, Addy. Another nine mil, a P-90, a stunner, and a few other things I thought you might like. Including your laptop. You want to explain how you managed to lose the major?"

Aiden dropped into a chair and began to poke through the pack he had indicated was hers, pulling things out. "I didn't _loose_ Evan, Deke. He got kidnapped. There _is_ a difference. We _lost_ him on M3X-721. He got kidnapped on P45-897."

"What happened, Doc?" the red-head asked to head off a bickering session between the two.

Aiden quickly laid out what she knew and suspected had happened. She ended by explaining what they had done to look for the two men. Deke nodded when she finished. "McKay sent a new beacon for you and he sent one for the Fibbee, too."

Meredy glared. "Fibbee? I don't _think_ so. And you are not doing _anything_ to me."

Deke rolled his eyes as he motioned for Aiden to push her t-shirt sleeve up. He set the injector against her arm. "Ready?"

"Just shoot me," she instructed. "Stop warning me about it." She winced as the small capsule embedded itself in her arm. "Meredy, it would be a good idea for you to let him do it, just in case." She showed the other woman her arm, where a small red spot was the only indication that something had been injected into her. "Look I know it seems like the one Evan had didn't do much good, but these aren't the same ones."

Meredy still didn't look convinced. "I don't think so, Aiden. I said I'd trust you, but your friend is _not_ sticking some type of tracker in me."

Deke opened his mouth to argue, but Aiden laid a hand on his arm. "Meredy, this is for your protection and your son's. I promise before we return to Atlantis, we'll deactivate it."

Finally convinced, Meredy nodded. "All right. I agree." She rolled up her sleeve and allowed Deke to lay the injector against it.

As he was finishing Doctor Lam, the SGC's CMO entered the briefing room. Aiden smiled at the woman. "What can we do for you?" she asked.

Carolyn held a file in one hand. "I need to talk to you privately for a moment, Aiden."

Aiden shrugged and indicated the others with a wave of her hand. "These are my teammates, Carolyn. I really don't have many secrets from them."

Carolyn frowned. "I really think that you would rather discuss this in private. This is something that I'd really rather be able to talk to you and Colonel Lorne about, but since he's not here...I'd really rather talk to you in private."

"Carolyn, if there's something wrong, I'd like to have the support of my boys. I'm going to tell them whatever the test results are anyway so you might as well spit it out," Aiden replied.

MacFadden put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Settle, Addy," he instructed. "The doctor is just doing her job." He turned his attention to the civilian who was trying to drag their linguist from the room. "She really will tell us whatever you tell her so it would just be easier if you just told her now."

Carolyn sighed, but held the folder out to Aiden. "You're pregnant. I'd say about three months along. All the test results are in there. If you'd like me to do any other tests, just let me know." When Aiden didn't take the folder, she dropped it on the table and spinning on her heel, stalked from the room.

Aiden's face had drained of all color. "Did she just say I'm pregnant?" she asked.

MacFadden and Deke didn't look much better, but Wall and Murray were grinning broadly. "We're gonna have a baby colonel!" one of them exclaimed.

Aiden slapped the one that had said it. "You don't know it'll be a boy, Mark," she told him. She put her hand gently on her stomach and looked down in shock. "A baby," she whispered as Meredy's cell phone rang.

"Granger," Meredy answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Meredy, its Don." The voice on the other end sounded shaky and not at all like her in-control brother. "I don't know where you are, but you need to get to the office immediately. Colby's escaped. He's here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Step Twelve: Warehouse Madness**

After Colby and Meredy were reunited, Don got the team mobile, by ordering,"Alright, let's go everyone."

Everyone left the FBI building to their respective vehicles. Meredy and Colby were in an SUV with Aiden and her team. Don, David, and Megan took a Charger. Meredy sat up in front while Colby drove. "Are you sure you know the way?" Meredy queried Colby in Spanish.

"Yeah, I remember," Colby assured her in the same language. He flinched when she gently touched some of his wounds.

"I'll kill the bastard who did this to you," Meredy vowed in Spanish. Colby glanced at her and could see that she was serious about her promise to inflict severe pain on Ba'al. He half-smiled at her anger. Meredy could hear Aiden and her team talking in the background. "I was really worried about you and who knows what that cretin did to you," Meredy said furiously.

"How far are we from the warehouse where they're keeping Evan?" Aiden queried, waiting until Meredy and Colby had stopped talking.

"It's twenty minutes away, Aiden," Colby replied. "Don't worry, we'll get Evan back," he promised.

"I know we'll get Evan back, Colby," Aiden said confidently. "So who took you guys?"

"Some guy called Ba'al, claimed to be our god. Evan said he was one of those Goa'uld things you told us about," Colby answered.

"Ba'al? What like Bocci? What kind of name is that?" Meredy asked, glancing at Colby.

"He told me he was my god and that's all I needed to know. He demanded to know what happened to his Ancient device that Aiden blew up," Colby answered. "Where did you two girls go?"

"We went looking for you. Aiden contacted her base to get her her team from wherever they're stationed," Meredy replied.

Aiden watched Deke typing away on his laptop.

"Getting a signal yet?" she queried.

"Yeah. I've got the boss now. Locked in and boosted his signal. It looks like he's in the same place Granger was from the map," Deke confirmed.

"Are you accusing Colby of lying about where Colonel Lorne is? Or are you implying that my husband can't remember? If Colby says Colonel Lorne is at this warehouse and he knows where it is, then that's where he is," Meredy said coolly, turning around and scowling at Deke.

"Leave the man alone, Mer," Colby cautioned. "He doesn't need his head bitten off by you."

Deke glared at her. "I don't trust anyone when I first meet them, _Agent_, especially if they're Feds. And especially not when a Goa'uld is involved. And considering I'm currently inside about five of _your_ government databases getting information and re-routing traffic lights; I'd just let _your_ husband concentrate on driving."

Aiden leaned over to look at the laptop as she realized what Deke was doing. "Fuck, Deke, Evan's talked to you about doing that shite."

He turned cold brown eyes on her. "If it gets him back in one piece, I'll worry about the consequences later." When he saw that Meredy had turned around, trying to see what he was doing, he shifted the laptop. "They haven't designed a computer system yet that I can't break into." He didn't say it like he was bragging, but simply stating a fact.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Meredy questioned, trying to lean closer and get a better view.

"It's not really something I can _teach_," Deke explained, calming down a little. "I just _do_ it. Just like I just _know_ how to interface tech."

"'I feel the holy spirit'," Aiden quoted, causing the two blond Marines in the back to crack up and the third to roll his eyes. "_The Italian Job_," she explained to Colby and Meredy when she saw their confusion. "Team movie night a few weeks ago. And, Deke, Evan is _so_ gonna kick your ass."

"Mer! What Deke's doing is a federal offense," Colby said shocked by Meredy's question. "You're a Fed, remember?"

"I know I'm a Fed, Cole," Meredy replied, absentmindedly, still watching the flying fingers of the black man. There was a poetry to his motion and the movement of the vehicle didn't seem to disturb him, which made her wonder what type of conditions he normally worked under. "What's this Ba'al like?"

"Ba'al is pure evil and can't be trusted," Aiden warned them.

"I can vouch for that," Colby muttered, wincing a little at the memories.

"I haven't had any dealings with him personally, but I know people who have. Ba'al creates these scams that he runs and he thinks he will win in whatever he is dealing with at the time. Ba'al will try to tell you that he is doing it for the good of all the humans in this galaxy. When in reality – he is doing it for himself to gain power and leverage over the remaining Goa'ulds. Ba'al is a liar, a cheat, and a thief," Aiden told Colby and Meredy.

"Hey, Doc, do we get to blow things up?" Murray questioned hopefully from the back seat.

"Um, probably not," Colby replied. "We have our own guys who that."

"He's our team leader!" Wall said angrily.

"We came because Doc said the LTC was in trouble. This might be your city, but from the sounds of it, it's our ballgame," MacFadden broke-in. "Now either we start working together or Doc there makes a couple of phone calls and we yank this right outta your hands."

"This is our turf," Meredy snapped, pointing a finger at the Marines. "It's our turf and we are letting you help us, okay? We're supposed to be working as a team to catch Ba'al before he hurts anymore innocent people. You didn't see the victims he's been leaving lying around for us to find," she almost snarled.

"No, we didn't see your goddamn victims," MacFadden snapped back. "We've just lived the last five years in a war zone. We just happen to know _exactly_ what this sadist is capable of. We just happen to be _hoping_ that we find out team leader still _alive_. And still the man we know and instead of working together we're arguing over..."

"_Jonas_!" Aiden shouted. Her entire team turned and looked at her. "Enough," she said in a quieter voice. "You aren't helping. Just." She took a slow, deep breath. "Enough."

"Sorry, Doc," MacFadden apologized. "Ma'am."

"I know. We're all worried about Evan, but you and Meredy getting into a fight isn't going to help," Aiden responded.

"Gee, did Hell freeze over?" Deke quipped, trying to break the tension. He didn't look up from his laptop as he concentrated on keeping the lights running green. "Her tempers just as bad as yours, Doc, but you didn't fight back!"

"Mer's only getting warmed up. She even scares Don," Colby warned them. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," he said to Meredy.

"I scare Don?" she said surprised. Colby nodded.

"I am attempting to remain calm," Aiden replied. "For everyone's sake."

Deke grinned, white teeth flashing. "Yeah considering your temper erupting rivals a volcano." He ducked the swing she aimed at him. "Kidding, little doc."

Colby concentrated on driving and remembering his way to the warehouse. Colby felt he was on the right track and Deke had confirmed his gut feeling. He hoped Meredy would keep her temper right now and not deck MacFadden. He didn't want to have to pull over and stop a fight.

When Colby pulled up near the warehouse, Don parked alongside him. After everyone got out of their vehicles, Don told them the plan he had formed. Once everybody was in position, Don gave the signal to enter the building.

Inside the building Ba'al was interrogating Evan again. Colby could hear the Goa'uld from his hiding place. Colby could make out Meredy and Aiden hiding behind a large crate. David was with Colby, while Don and Megan were together. Aiden's team formed a group of their own not far from the girls. They were closing in around Ba'al, creeping as close as they could to the System Lord – although they had yet to determine if he was the real deal or a clone.

There were a few Jaffa standing guard near Evan and Ba'al. The Goa'uld stood over Evan who was leaning against a small crate, looking battered and bruised. After hearing a slight noise from the girls' direction, one of the Jaffa spotted Aiden getting closer with Meredy close behind her; gun at the ready. The Jaffa automatically fired his staff weapon at Aiden who was closer.

"Aiden!" Evan yelled when he saw what was happening, struggling to get free from his bindings.

Meredy dove and knocked Aiden out of the way. She ended up flat on her back. Meredy went to get up when the Jaffa shot her. The agent glanced down and saw her left side was covered in blood. She could feel herself going into shock.

"Deke!" Aiden screamed. She scrambled towards the agent, firing at the Jaffa that got in her way. She knew Deke would have his med kit on him and if she could get Meredy out of the kill zone and into a private corner, she could have the three of them beamed up to the _Athena_.

"Mer!" Colby screamed in fear and rage. He started firing at the Jaffa when Meredy collapsed near Ba'al. One of the Jaffas dragged her unconscious body over to Ba'al and Evan at Ba'al's orders. The teams opened fire automatically when Colby did. Jaffas came out of nowhere and started firing back. It seemed that every time a Jaffa fell, another took its place. Ba'al held up his hand and touched a button on his wrist. Before the team's disbelieving eyes, both Meredy and Evan disappeared.

"Shite! Fuck! Damn!" Aiden swiped her hair out of her face and fired point blank at the Jaffa who had just about reached her. "Damn it, Deke, that locator had better be as good as you said it was."

Deke nodded, staring at the place Lorne and Meredy had stood a second ago. "If he keeps them together even better." Aiden spared a second to turn and look at him for an explanation. "Power boost."

"No!" Colby shouted, David had to hold him back to keep Colby running after Ba'al into the Jaffa's line of fire. "Mer!" Colby called out, grief and anger lacing through his voice.

Don watched as his baby sister was shot and then beamed away right in front of him. He was furious at the situation and scared for Meredy. Don now had to tell their father his only daughter was missing, possibly dead. Megan was trying to hold him back.

"Don, we have to get these men – whoever they are. Try and get one alive and question them to find out where that man took Lieutenant Colonel Lorne and Meredy," Megan said.

"Okay," Don agreed, putting himself back into agent mode and blocking away the thoughts of it being his _sister_ for now. "All teams, capture one alive if you can so we can question him," Don ordered.

Half an hour later, Don was aiming his hand gun at a wounded Jaffa. This Jaffa was the only remaining one left. The others had preferred to die then surrender.

"Where were Agent Granger and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne taken?" Don demanded.

"I will never give you that information. They have gone to be with their god," the Jaffa said, his eyes dark with fanaticism.

Colby stepped closer to the Jaffa and knelt down pulling a knife from his boot. He held the knife to the Jaffa's throat. "I don't care who you are and if you lay here and die on this cold hard floor," Colby said coldly. "Where did Ba'al take my wife and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne?"

"Where you will never find them. Ba'al is a God! You should be honoured that he has chosen your wife and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne. He has great plans for them," the Jaffa said.

"Colby, don't do it!" David warned his friend, when Colby went to slit the Jaffas throat. "Meredy wouldn't want you to do it. We still need him for information. We'll find them," he promised.

"No. Meredy would do it herself," Colby said, standing back up.

"Ship," Murray said suddenly. "Ba'al must have a ship in orbit."

"Of course! Ba'al must have a vessel of some kind to transport out on such short notice! It has to be cloaked. He's used this tactic before. It'll be floating around Earth's orbit somewhere and that's where Ba'al would have beamed them too," Aiden said with hope in her voice.

"Ship? Earth's orbit? You want to tell me what's going on, Doctor Lorne?" Don demanded angrily.

"I can't tell you anything else, Agent Eppes," Aiden replied, shutting down as she realized they had said too much.

"I don't care about your red tape anymore, Doctor Lorne! My sister has been injured, is possibly dead and taken by some madman posing as God! This is personnel! This is my sister! My family! Colby's wife and the mother of their two year old son, Owein! You can tell Owein and my father and Charlie what happened to Meredy!" Don said furiously, almost shouting at Aiden. "No more red tape. I've had enough!"

Aiden's face went completely blank as the four men on her team stepped up behind her. Hands strayed to guns that had been holstered and it was quite obvious that only the fact that they were severly outnumbered kept the men from drawing. "Do _not_ threaten me, _Agent_ Eppes," Aiden said in a deadly calm voice. "I didn't say I _wouldn't_ tell you, I said I _couldn't_. Now you're going to listen to me. We--that is my team and I--are going to take care of this scene and clean up this mess. Then we're going to go back to your FBI office and I'm going to make some phone calls. If things don't go _my_ way," she snapped her fingers, "we'll disappear and Meredy will return _if_ we can rescue her. And she'll be under the same restrictions to tell you nothing that I am. Now I _know_ Colby understands what happens when you break black ops protocol, but I'm telling you now the people I work for make the black ops look like the fucking Boy Scouts.: She motioned to the agents still milling around. "So take your feds back outside. We'll be out in a few minutes." She held her breath as Don glared at her for a few minutes, then spun on his heel and stalked out, barking orders as he left. With a sigh of relief, she sagged onto a nearby bench. Waving at the Jaffa, she requested, "Zat him, would ya?" After Wall did, she looked up at her boys and said, "Well, that went well, didn't it?"

Deke barked out a laugh as the three Marines began to zat the dead bodies. "Our people make black ops look like the 'fucking Boy Scouts'? Man I gotta tell Lorne and Sheppard that one."

Aiden managed a small smile. "I hope you get to tell Evan. Now I have to figure out which major ass strings I'm pulling to get them clearance."

Deke motioned to the unconscious Jaffa. "_Athena_ or SGC?"

"SGC. Anything Ancient mark for Atlantis and zat anything broken. Just leave behind Earth stuff." They did a quick and dirty clean-up and were done in thirty minutes. Aiden led the way outside to where Don, Megan, David, and Colby were waiting. Don had sent everyone else involved in the raid back to the office already.

The team headed back to the FBI building in a heavy silence. Colby was scared and angry for Meredy. He'd spent a few days in Ba'al's company and knew what he was capable of doing. Colby didn't say a word to Aiden, who looked very distressed now despite her cold anger in the warehouse and was being comforted by her team. _'This was not how it was meant to go!'_ Colby thought furiously, as he drove back to the office. He'd lost his wife and one of his closet friends. Colby punched the dashboard of the SUV.

"We're going to find her, Colby. Have faith," Aiden told him

"Not helping, Aiden. Mer's gone! When I find Ba'al and I will! I'll kill him. With my bare hands if I have too," Colby promised.

"I know you want to let the anger take over because believe me so do I, but that won't help. Just try to be patient for a little longer," Aiden replied.

Colby stayed quiet for the remainder of the drive. When they arrived back at the FBI office, he wasn't surprised to see Alan and Millie waiting for them. Colby's shoulders slumped when he saw them since he felt he'd failed Alan by not protecting Meredy from Ba'al and his Jaffa. He wasn't looking forward to telling Alan what happened to his daughter.

"Oh, thank God you're all back!" Alan said relieved to see Colby and the team. Alan's face turned into a frown and then fear when his eyes scanned for Meredy and couldn't find her. "Donnie, where's Meredy?" When his son didn't answer, he turned to his son-in-law. "Colby, where is she?"

"Dad, maybe we should take this somewhere more private," Don suggested, going into professional agent mode.

"No, Donnie. You tell me here and now. Don't you treat me like one of your victims. I'm your father," Alan said, beginning to get angry.

"Meredy's gone missing," Don said quietly. "We'll do everything in our power to get her back, Dad," Don vowed.

"How? Where?" Alan questioned, his voice breaking. Millie came up closer to offer her support.

"It's part of our on-going case we have at the moment. We went to go get Lieutenant Colonel Lorne back from the warehouse where Colby and Lorne had been held prisoner. The suspect took Meredy and Lorne before we could react or do anything, as his minions attacked us," Don explained.

"You were held prisoner, Colby, and no one told me? So, Donnie, what you're saying is a killer took my daughter?" Alan demanded.

"Yes, Dad," Don confirmed sadly.

"What are their chances of survival?" Charlie questioned, walking in and standing next to David. Charlie had heard the whole conversation from the doorway. Amita and Larry sneaked quietly into the room, listening to what was going on.

Aiden spoke up from where she stood next to her teammates. "Most likely they will _not_ be his next victims in his spree. He took Evan and Colby because they were there, but he didn't kill them right away so one of them had something he wanted. Since Evan has had dealings with similar suspects before, he knows how to keep the focus on him and hopefully that will buy us a little more time. I would suspect he's looking for something and he thinks that one of us that was at the warehouse has it or knows where it is."

"We're gonna get Meredy back, Alan and Charlie," Colby said seriously, a deadly glint in his eyes. "We'll bring them home."

"I know you will," Alan said, looking around at everyone. "What about Owein?"

"He mustn't know that his mother is missing, not yet," Don said, glancing at Colby, who nodded in agreement. "Leave him at daycare for now. If we go pick him up now, he'll know something is wrong."

Don looked at Aiden sternly. He still wore his field gear, as he straightened up to his full height and slid back into FBI mode. Don was scared and worried for Meredy. That guy could be doing anything to his little sister and he was powerless to help her. Don didn't like being helpless or powerless to save someone. It went against every fiber in his body. "Now, Doctor Lorne, you're going to help us. Meredy trusted you and saved your ass. If she's dead when we find her; there will be no place on this Earth you can hide from me and I will not give up looking for you. I can think of several ways that could ruin you and your career. Do I make myself clear? You will tell us what you know about this guy and how to find him. What sort of weapons and fire power does he have? How many more men he would have with him? What does he plan to do my sister?"

"I can't tell you anything until I make a phone call," Aiden responded.

"To who? Your lawyers? They aren't going to help you now," Don answered.

"No. To the president." At Don's look, Aiden nodded. "Yes. That president."


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: This chapter did NOT want to be uploaded. I tried about 15 times the other night to get it on-line and it kept deleting it as soon as I uploaded it. It was amusing and frustrating. So yeah...here it is._

_I do believe we have about two to three chapters left and we are working on them, but since life is a little crazy right now... I'm not sure when we will finish them. The next one is almost written, just a few things need to be filled in which will hopefully happen soon._

_Since we haven't done it recently...standard disclaimer on anything that is recognizably Numb3rs or Stargate:Atlantis or Stargate: SG-1. Everything else belongs to one of us._

_And Eagles got back from her overseas trip and noticed some issues so I will be changing somethings. Nothing major--just a couple of timeline issues and a little Carter/Woolsey issue._

* * *

**Uneasy Allies**

Don grabbed Aiden's arm as she turned away from the group. "This isn't over, _Doctor_," he said.

Aiden sighed and waved down the Marines who had immediately gone for their side arms. When the three of them didn't move, she glared stubbornly. "Stand _down_!" she snapped. She turned the glare on Don, when the agent didn't release her. "You don't understand, _Agent_. Without Evan here, _I_ am the ranking officer for all that I'm a civilian." She waved at the Marines with her free hand. "Those large men trained to kill obey _my_ orders. So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. I am doing the best I can to hold it together here and keep you in the loop, but you _pissing_ me off is not going to make me want to do that. Now let me go and let me make my phone calls. I promise you, I want to help your sister as much as I want my husband back. If for no other reason than my friend loves her." Aiden bit her tongue before admitting she had a pretty good idea what was happening to them. "Evan will do his damndest to keep Meredy alive," she said instead, "that's the kind of man he is."

Don released her after a second and watched as the men of her team gathered her to them and escorted her from the room. Colby came up to stand beside him. "You were in the military," Don commented. "Is it normal for a team to be that close?"

"I worked with Aiden before," Colby replied, sidestepping the question, "and she's changed a _lot_. I can't tell you what's caused it though because her letters haven't been every informative lately."

"I hope your friendship wins out or I have the bad feeling we're gonna get shut out."

Colby nodded. "Me, too."

Aiden dug the cell phone out of her pocket; amazed she still had it, and handed it to Deke. "Can you make this secure?"

Deke nodded and took it from her, digging through his pack until he found his kit. Sitting down at the table, he began to work out it. The three Marines glanced around the War Room, then dumped their own bags and set their P-90s down on the table. "Are you really going to call the President?" Wall asked.

Aiden shook her head absently, focused on what Deke was doing. "No. I think I'll call General O'Neill first. Jack might be more helpful in this case."

The computer man made a final adjustment, then put the phone back together and handed it to Aiden. "You're good to go, Doc."

Aiden opened the address book, hoping whoever had programmed it had included the number she needed. A moment later she was dialing it and going through the various people to get to Jack. Finally she reached him. "What can I do for you, Aiden?" he asked when he picked up.

"We've got a situation," she replied. "Ba'al's been here in L.A."

"For crying out loud!" he exclaimed. "I thought we got rid of the last of the clones!"

"I don't think this one's a clone, Jack. I think he's the real deal. And he's got Evan and an FBI Agent named Meredy Granger."

"All right. What do you need?" Jack asked.

Aiden smiled. That's why she had called him. Jack was a no nonsense guy. Once you explained the problem, he got right to the point and, if he could, got you what you needed. "I've got the _Athena_ at my disposal and we can take a strike team from there, but I've also got an FBI team breathing down my neck. We didn't get clearance for the whole team and something needs to be done about that now."

"Names?"

"Colby Granger. Don Eppes. David Sinclair. Megan Reeves," Aiden responded promptly, glad that the names had been included in the paper briefing so she remembered them.

"I'll see what I can do. Give me a minute."

Aiden rolled her eyes as Jack put her on hold and muzak played in her ear. Deke grinned at her expression. "What?"

"Apparently someone has a bit of a sense of humor." She held the phone out and turned the speaker on so they could all hear. When Deke frowned in incomprehension and the Marines grinned, she explained, "It's a really bad muzak version of the Air Force Anthem."

Deke shook his head. "Wackos."

They listened to three more renditions of the song before Jack came back on the line. "All right. You're good to go. Granger and Sinclair already had clearance, but the others have 'need to know' now." He paused, then said, "And, Aiden, keep it need to know."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Why do I always feel like you're insulting me when you say that?"

"I have no idea," she answered honestly, "but Evan hates it, too. Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome. Good luck." A soft click signaled the end of the conversation.

MacFadden looked at Aiden as she closed her phone. "Now what?" he asked.

She turned to Deke in answer. "How many locators did you bring with you?"

He shook his head. "Just the two. _Athena_ might have more."

She tossed him the radio. "Contact her and find out. Colonel Stone is in command and let her know we'll need a beam out for nine on my command." Deke nodded, taking the radio to the far side of the room to make the call. Next Aiden turned to the Marines. "Mac, go get the Agents. Murray, I want you to put some packages together cuz once we have Evan and Meredy, I want to blow that ship to the next solar system."

The blond Marine grinned ferelly. "Anything in particular?"

"Delayed detonation and as large a payload as you can manage. Other than that...have fun."

Wall looked after his friend as the younger Marine emptied his kit onto a table and began to assemble the contents. "Ya know it's rather dangerous to turn him loose like that," he commented.

"I'm not feeling very kind at the moment," she responded as the FBI team entered the War Room. Behind them crowded the professors from CalSci and Alan Eppes. Aiden shook her head at the extra people. "No. No. _No_!" she exclaimed, well aware that she sounded very much like three year old Torren when he didn't get his way. "Look, I understand that Meredy is your family, but this is classified so high that top secret doesn't even begin to cover it. They invented a new level of security for us and I had to call in a very old favor to even get your FBI agents involved so everyone who is _not_ an FBI agent _out of this room_!"

Don motioned for the others to stay put. "You don't have the right to order them around."

Deke rejoined them at the moment, setting the radio on the table. "Actually she does. It's a little thing called an Executive Order. But why don't you stop arguing with every fucking thing she says and listen to her?"

Aiden put a gentle hand on Deke's arm, feeling his muscles tense beneath her fingers. "Deke." When he turned to look at her, she said, "Both of us losing our temper isn't going to help. Go do what you need to access the systems once we're on board. I'm relying on you to find Evan and Meredy quickly."

He nodded, inclining his head slightly. "Your wish is my command."

"Don't..." Aiden paused, remembering another man who had said something similar to her counter-part in another dimension. "Just don't, Deke." Once the computer tech was occupied with his work, she turned back to the other team. Figuring it would work best to appeal to Don and Colby, she faced them. "I understand you want Meredy back and you _hate_ not knowing what's going on, but please understand it from my side. I made agreements and swore oaths that I can't break. I got permission for your team..." she broke off as Wall came over with the phone in his hand. "What, Wall?"

"It's the General, Doc. He wants to talk to you." The Marine held the phone out.

"Who? Jack?" Aiden asked as she took the phone. She repeated, "Jack?" when she raised the phone. She was so focused on the phone that she missed the look of astonishment the agents and civilians exchanged at her addressing a general by his first name. "Nothing's wrong at home, is it?" she asked.

"I haven't had any word from Atlantis," Jack hurried to reassure her. "I was calling back about your problem. You haven't left yet, have you?"

"No," Aiden confirmed. "We were having a slight difference of opinion here."

"Okay. Good, I suppose. Good that you haven't left anyway. You got a Doctor Charles Eppes there?"

Aiden shrugged helplessly and when Colby looked questioningly at her, she mouthed the name. He immediately pointed at Charlie. "Apparently we do," she answered.

"You might want to include him in the briefing," Jack replied. "Apparently he's to math what Carter and McKay are to science."

"How's his clearance?"

"It got yanked a couple of years ago for something stupid and then he got it back, but other than that it's almost better than mine."

"Now that's a scary thought," Aiden said.

"So's the idea of you married and to a flyboy at that," Jack retorted. "Take him to the _Athena_ with you, but not on the assault."

"All right. Thanks." She hung up the phone and turned to the man Colby had indicated. "Looks like you get to hear after all. Now so we don't waste anymore time, everyone else out!"

Aiden waited until everyone that hadn't been cleared left the room, although she noticed them lingering outside. She went to the front of the room while Don and his team sat in some chairs. Aiden's team stood off to one side of the room, banding together in an almost us against them mentality. Colby and David sat next to each other, and Don sat on David's right with Megan on the other side of their boss. Colby leaned back with his legs stretched out under the table and his right arm over the chair; his relaxed pose at odds with the tenseness of his muscles. When everyone was seated, Aiden started talking. "This is a crash course in Goa'uld 101," she began, her eyes scanning every single agent in the room. They silently watched her in return; aware the odds of getting Meredy back alive were dropping every moment. "In 1928 in Giza, a man named Professor Langford found an artefact that was a humongous, circular shape with thirty-nine symbols on it made out a material no one had ever seen before," Aiden continued.

"Um, how is this supposed to help find my sister?" Don asked.

Aiden sighed, annoyed with being interrupted. "Just listen please, Agent Eppes," she said impatiently.

"You need this information to understand about the Goa'ulds, Don," Colby assured his brother-in-law. "Don't piss Aiden off. Let her explain what's going on. This is part of it," Colby soothed.

Aiden gave Colby a grateful look when Don stayed quiet. "No one recognised the symbols either," she reiterated. "It wasn't until the 1990's when the Air Force recruited a Dr. Daniel Jackson, a civilian archaeologist and linguist that they were able to make any sense of them or I should say Daniel made sense of them. Daniel was contacted and recruited by Professor Langford's daughter, Catherine. Through his work they discovered that the symbols actually stand for constellations. By putting seven of them together; six glyphs and a point of origin, they lock to a point in space. When all the symbols lock, the stone circle we call a Stargate, or 'Gate for short, connects and forms what we call a wormhole. The wormhole is like a puddle of blue water and we step through it onto another world." She paused to take a breath and see if they had any questions, but they were all staring at her in varying degrees of shock. Glancing over at the men on her team, she was comforted to see their encouraging looks. Only Deke looked annoyed and yet somehow even that reassured her. He flicked his fingers in a sign at her, telling her to get on with it.

Turning her attention back to the agents, she resumed her narrative, "We never had a device capable of dialling the 'Gate – a DHD or Dial Home Device. After Daniel discovered how the 'Gate worked the then, Captain, now Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter helped MacGyver a computer that let us try it. The first trip was to a planet called Abydos. A year after the first mission a man named Apophis came through the 'Gate here on Earth and killed several men and took a woman with him. We have since discovered a number of these men we call Goa'uld. The men who were with the Goa'uld in the warehouse are called Jaffas. One of my close friends is a Jaffa and he has been a great asset with his knowledge of the Goa'uld with our fight against the Goa'uld. Teal'c was a First Prime to the Goa'uld Apophis – kind of like a General. The Jaffa are slaves to the Goa'uld and are the soldiers of the Goa'uld. The Jaffa have their own culture and language." She paused to breath again and assemble her thoughts. It had been a long time since she had given this lecture. Thinking back, she recalled one of the first times she had given it and a now very familiar face that had sat in the front row with a look of incredulous disbelief on his face as she spoke. Biting her lip, she hoped she would see that face again and that it wouldn't be twisted into the awful parody that was what it would become if Evan was taken as a host. "The Jaffa carry the symbiotes of the Goa'uld in their stomach; the same way a kangaroo does for their joeys. In exchange the prim'tah provides immunity, good health, and long life if they don't die in battle. The Goa'uld use human hosts. They are often picked for their beauty and good looks. The Goa'uld take their hosts by the back of the neck and by force. They take control of the hosts and attach themselves to the spinal column and the brain, suppressing the individual's consciousness."

"You're saying they essentially _kill_ the human?" Don demanded, rising to his feet. "So what hope is there?"

Aiden took a deep breath and tried to remain patient; reminding herself that this was outside their realm of understanding. "The host survives. His or her personality is repressed; not destroyed. At least not at first. We've rescued people before, but not always in one piece. The Goa'uld are pure evil," she explained, deciding it was safer not to try to explain the Tok'ra to them. "They control people by force or threats and use them as slaves. If they don't bow to their will, the Goa'uld wipe them out. There are a coalition of Goa'uld, yet they spend most of the time fighting amongst themselves and its not that strong. Old ones get knocked off and new ones rise. Never believe anything a Goa'uld tells you because they're liars and cheats. They only do something if they feel they can gain from it."

"So my sister is in the hands of one of these Goa'uld? What's his name? What are Meredy's chances of coming out alive and not being infected by these things?" Don queried, after it was obvious Aiden was done with her lecture.

"The Goa'uld who took Meredy and Evan is Ba'al. Meredy's chances depend on three things. One; Ba'al and what he has planned for her, two; Meredy's big mouth – not that I mean she'll give anything away; I just mean her temper, and three; how quickly we can mobilize a strike force," Aiden answered.

"What aren't you tell us? What is this Goa'uld capable of doing to Mer?" Colby inquired, now leaning forward. "I won't be happy if anything happened to Mer, Aiden," he warned her.

Aiden stared at Colby. "Ba'al could do anything Meredy. He has no limits. He's a sadistic bastard with no conscience."

"Tell me!" Colby demanded, his voice going cold and hard as ice.

Aiden sighed, her hand going absently to her braid and tugging on it. She wasn't perturbed by Colby's tone, it didn't faze her. She'd been living on the edge for too long in Atlantis. She didn't want to lie or hurt her friend. He would appreciate her being up front with him. "Ba'al could torture Meredy, as you've experienced first hand, Colby." She remembered the letter she had gotten after he had dealt with Lancer; when his own team hadn't been sure they could trust him and he just needed someone to know what had happened. "He could drug and rape her. Ba'al could turn her into a Goa'uld, or all of the above. He can do pretty much anything else that you can think of. I won't like to you, if Ba'al can do it, he will, just because he can. He will believe that no one can find him or stop, and that he can do what he likes."

"Let's get going," Don ordered. He hadn't need much motivation to find his sister, hearing what Aiden just said made him even more determined to find Meredy, and it sent fear through his body, as he exchanged glances with Colby and knew that his face was mirroring that of the younger agent. A determined mask, that had shut down emotion, and was ready to hit the streets or where ever they needed to go.

Everyone nodded and got to their feet, beginning to gather supplies and pack up equipment. Don walked over to Aiden who hadn't moved, although her team had swung into action. "Look, about earlier," Don started, then paused unsure of how much to tell the woman or how to phrase his words. He had never been good at talking about his feelings and he almost smiled as he recalled his dad once saying this was why they needed a girl in the family. Now they finally had that girl and they were in danger of losing her. "I'm only looking out for my sister. We only discovered we had a sister ten or so years ago when she joined the team. That was way before Colby joined us. We're a small but, close knit family and all adore and love Meredy. If anything happened to her, my dad would be devastated for they are extremely close. Charlie would be gutted. They love each other, though they seem to fight all the time and butt heads a bit. It's just an act… Me, I'd be lost without one of my best friends and best agents out there backing me up. You know it would kill Colby and damage him, and Owein is too young to lose his mother. I believe they were planning on having more kids. A brother or sister for Owein," Don said awkwardly, he wasn't very good at this stuff. It had cost him a lot to confess that to Aiden. He didn't know Aiden or really trust her and her team. Don wasn't happy having outside help, even if it was someone Colby knew and probably trusted.

Aiden nodded when he finished, appreciating all he did and didn't say. "Look. We didn't exactly get off to the best of starts with me throwing my weight around here and all. Believe it or not, Evan is the more diplomatic of the two of us. I may not understand what you're going through with it being your sister, but I do understand it being someone close to you. Our base is pretty small and everyone knows everyone." She pointed at the Marines. "My boys lost some close friends their first year there and we've all lost friends in the last year. We've actually been lucky not to lose anyone on our core team." When he started to open his mouth, she held up a hand. "Our base doesn't fall under your need to know. But we _are_ living in a war zone."

Don held out a hand. "How about we agree to try not to let our tempers rule the rest of this op?"

Aiden grinned. "Agreed. It might be hard though. My boys have equaled my temper to a nuclear bomb."

Don laughed. "I'm sure my team could tell you some horror stories."

Aiden nodded in response. "After we get our loved ones back." She looked around the glass walls of the War Room. "Is there anywhere in this place without glass walls?" she asked.

The agents exchanged glances, then Megan offered, "The bathrooms." She looked confused when the three Marines started laughing. "What?"

Aiden rolled her eyes. "No. Just no. Besides we wouldn't all fit. And we're laughing because in one of the _Star Treks_ the guys run into a bathroom and get beamed out of there. I swear my life is turning into a sci-fi show."

"It doesn't help when Sheppard calls Ronon Chewie," Deke pointed out.

"Yeah, we are so not getting into the delusions of the CO because that will occupy us for the rest of the afternoon," Aiden said. "Is there anywhere else we could go?"

"How big a space do you need?" David asked.

"Big enough for all ten of us to stand," Aiden answered.

"There's a chopper pad on the roof," Colby offered.

"Perfect!"

The next few minutes were a flurry of moving bodies and snapped orders as everyone tried to sort themselves out. All three Marines tried to take Aiden's gear from her and she finally resorted to swearing at them in Ancient and barking like a drill sergeant. The amused agents watched as this actually caused the three large men to back off. David turned to where Deke was disconnecting and packing away the last of his computer. "How does she do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Deke replied, his attention still focused on his equipment.

"Cower three very dangerous Marines."

Deke glanced over at where Aiden was standing, patiently waiting for everyone else to be ready. "Aiden is a very scary lady. There's a large and dangerous temper in that little body. Plus she knows things no _woman_ should know." He double-checked to make sure she wasn't within hearing distance. "Plus she throws things when she gets pissed and she knows how to blow shite up." He snapped the last latch on his case and called over to her, "Ready, Little Doc."

It was a somber group that followed Don and Colby up the stairs to the roof. Aiden looked around once they reached the helicopter pad and nodded. "Agents and Doctor Eppes in the middle," she instructed.

"Why?" Megan asked, even as they complied.

"Because the _Athena_ is going to lock onto our beacons first and your life signs second," Aiden explained as she lifted the radio. "_Athena_, this is Doctor Lorne. Ten to beam up from this location."

When the teams were beamed aboard the Athena, Colby was in total awe of the ship. He'd never seen anything like it; not even in his time in the Army. He glanced all around him and was utterly fascinated by the ship. They had beamed up into what appeared to be some sort of hold.

"This so amazing!" David said, his face mirroring Colby's look of amazement; looking around him. The two almost looked like twins with similar stances and facial expressions.

Don was doing his best to copy David and Colby, yet he was also trying to keep an eye on his wandering brother and hoped Charlie wouldn't freak out on him. Don grabbed hold of Charlie's arm as the younger man began to walk towards the wall and pulled him closer to him. The agents followed Aiden and her team as they headed for the doorway.

"Don't go wondering off, Buddy," Don cautioned, afraid to lose him on the ship. He looked over at Megan and grinned.

"This is just incredible!" Megan exclaimed. "It's a pity Larry can't see this."

"Larry would love this. He was right," Charlie said, awe in his voice. His brown eyes were round in a face full of wonder. "All of Larry's theories and spiritual dreaming. It's all here," he said softly. The mathematician was unaware of people around him.

"Charlie, I need you to stay focused. I want you helping Dr. Bancroft and her team," Don told Charlie. "We need you to find Meredy and Lorne, so stay with us, okay?"

"Don, don't you get what we're seeing here? We're in space! On a space ship!" Charlie replied.

"Don't freak out on me," Don said softly. "I don't want you doing P verses whatever. Meredy needs you and is counting on you!"

"It's all so..." Charlie started to say, but then trailed off since he couldn't find the rest of the words to describe it.

"Yeah, I know, Buddy. Me too," Don said quietly.

"Is this some sort of transport ship?" David queried Colby, as if the other agent would know more than he did. Aiden turned to say something over her shoulder, but her attention was pulled away before she could answer David.

"I think it's more like a battle cruiser," Colby said quietly, his thoughts drifting to Meredy, as he observed the people around him and his surroundings.

"We're gonna get her back, man," David assured Colby.

"I know. I'm just so scared and worried for her. I'm worried about her big mouth and hoping she won't say anything that will get her into more trouble then she already is. It's so hard to filter her mouth at times and that's if I'm there. She can get carried away!" He confined. "What if we get there and she has a snake in her head?"

"We'll save her, Colby. We'll save both of them. We won't leave them behind," David reiterated, worried about his best friend.

"I wonder how they made this." Megan queried to no one in particular, still looking around her.

The FBI team stuck close together in a tight group as they followed Aiden and her team through the ship. New things kept drawing their attention though and they would veer off to look at something, causing one of the Marines to chivy them back into the group.

"It's alien whatever it is," Don commented. "I've never seen anything like it." Don really wanted to go look out the nearest window; if this place even had windows and see if he could see the California coast from here, but they had a job to do and that was to find his sister and Lorne.

_Dad's counting on me to find her,_ Don reminded himself. He'd vowed to find Meredy and bring her home safely. He'd never forget the look on his Dad's face when he told him Meredy had been taken. The team continued to follow Aiden and her team to the conference room of the _Athena_.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: So I totally owe you an apology (and this is Shanachie speaking). I have had this chapter for months. I have been meaning to publish it for months, but RL and other things kept getting in the way...including other fics. So here it is. I won't even call it the lost chapter because I've had it this whole time, just haven't always been able to get to it (because in addition to everything else...I had a large lack of internet access)._

_Spoilers: Major ones for Abyss...at least referencing it although we don't actually use that episode in this story. Also minor ones for my stories "Tied Up" and "Risque Rendezvous" but nothing that would actually give away anything in either of those stories._

_**Major Warning: There be torture ahead. Major torture. Be forewarned that if you read this...you have been told there is torture.**_

* * *

**There is TORTURE ahead...final warning. Do NOT read if you are faint of heart.**

**Step Fourteen: In His Hands**

Somewhere in Earth's orbit on an alien ship, Meredy woke to find herself lying on a cold hard floor next to a warm body. Her eyes flew open in panic and fear. She sat up and quickly glanced all around her. As tears started to form in her eyes, she wiped them away with the sleeve of her dress. Meredy was surprised, to discover herself wearing a black dress that reached her knees with a small v-line front view.

"Hey, it's okay, Agent Granger," a familiar male voice told her.

Meredy turned around to see Evan Lorne seated on the floor next to her. "Did I just? I thought I just...died!"

"It really is okay, Meredy," Evan assured her, squeezing the Agent's hand as he continued, "Yeah, you did. It's a little freaky the first time, but you're gonna be just fine. You were shot with a staff weapon by an alien race called Jaffa. Ba'al beamed us aboard his mothership and put you in his sarcophagus. It's an alien device that can heal and bring back the dead," Evan explained patiently.

"A what?" Meredy repeated confused, not sure if she understood Evan properly. "Where are we?" She stood up, looking out the window that was near-by. Evan had wondered about that, but figured Ba'al was hoping to soften them up by providing them with a hope for escape. "Oh, my God! We're in space!" she exclaimed. Meredy looked at Lorne who was standing next to her in front of the window. She glanced down at her left side and was shocked to see her wound had completely healed. _I hope they come and find us soon, otherwise I may go crazy being locked up in here,_ she thought. The military man looked calm and relaxed, not panicking at all – not like she was. "What will happen to us now? What does Ba'al want with us?" she asked, turning around and sitting back down on the floor. The view out the window was starting to creep her out since all she could see was a vast nothingness.

Evan sighed. "I don't know exactly what Ba'al wants with us or is going to do us. I know he'll _interrogate_ us and ask us question about that Ancient device that Aiden shot to pieces. He may even torture us for the information,rdblquote Evan answered honestly.

Meredy swallowed hard. "I've seen Don interrogate suspects and prisoners. He scares the pants off me when he's in that mode. Don't tell him I said that, because I'll deny it to my dying breath. But from what I saw, this Ba'al did a good number on Cole."

"Ba'al will make your brother look like an amateur. I mean no disrespect to him and I'm not trying to scare you. You don't seem the kind of person who likes to be cuddled and hidden from the truth. I think you'd rather be told the whole truth than a short version of it or told everything is going to be okay. Especially considering the line of work we both do," Evan told her.

"Thank you for your honesty." Meredy took a deep breath, trying to settle herself. "You're right with your observations," Meredy said. "You've had dealings with this Goa'uld before?"

Before Evan could reply, they heard footsteps approach their cell. Ba'al appeared flanked by two Jaffas.

"I hope you two have been comfortable. I've come for my Beloved," Ba'al said, pointing at Meredy.

The two Jaffas entered the room and grabbed Meredy, pulling her towards the doorway. Evan got up and tried to stop them. "It's me you want! Not Agent Granger. Let her go!" Evan yelled. He lunged for one of the Jaffa, but was shoved aside. Grunting in pain as he hit the floor and was kicked, he rolled into a ball, clutching at his ribs, trying to prevent too much damage to his body.

Meredy fought the guards. They had to stun her since she was too much trouble and wouldn't come quietly. One of the Jaffas slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked away. Ba'al smirked at Evan and then left. Evan lay on the cold floor, cursing in every language he knew.

* * * * * * * *

Meredy woke to find herself on some sort of mesh. She felt like a fly caught in a spider web. When her eyes focused, she saw a tall man sitting in a chair, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand. The man or whatever he was had short black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in black trousers and black t-shirt, with a black sweater over the top his shirt. There was a black robe attached to his jumper.

"You're awake. Good. I can begin to question you," the man said, a pleased look on his face.

"You mean torture me," Meredy corrected, feeling a migraine forming. She wondered how long she'd been pinned here with the stranger staring at her.

Ba'al chuckled and it sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to concentrate on forming pictures of Colby and Owein in her mind to keep herself from panicking. Meredy knew her husband would be worried about her. Colby and Don would both be furiously frantic about her disappearance.

"I like you. You say what's on your mind," Ba'al approved.

Meredy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I say what's on my mind and it gets me into trouble. A lot."

"You don't show any signs of fear. You don't know who I am?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Ba'al," the Goa'uld said smugly. "I am your God and you will become my Beloved."

"Ba'al? As in Bocci?" Meredy said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Um, what do you mean by 'your Beloved'?"

"You are the one. The one I have Chosen."

"Chosen?" Meredy repeated, puzzled. Unobtrusively, she tugged on the bindings, trying to pull herself free.

"But first I need to know what you did with my device," Ba'al demanded.

The system lord stood up and went over to a bench that was made out of a material that Meredy had never seen before. It was a solid metal and plain in color with a flat surface that reflected in the light. She was able to get a quick look around the room. It was dark with flaming torch-like lights along the walls. There was a strange language written along the walls that was similar to Ancient Egyptian from documentaries that she'd watched on television. An exit on each side of the room was guarded by two Jaffas on each side of the opening. Meredy's eyes traveled back Ba'al as she finished her survey. She watched as she he pressed a black button.

A black plain-looking case opened up and Meredy caught sight of a black handled knife. She swallowed hard when Ba'al started playing with the knife. A twisted smile spread across his lips as he looked at her. He continued to twirl the knife between his fingers as he watched her for a few minutes before started speaking again. Meredy stared back defiantly, refusing to show any fear. "What happened to my device?" he said, coldly.

"I don't know what device you're talking about," Meredy answered.

Ba'al held up his hand and released the knife. It left Ba'al's hand quickly in a horizontal direction. She felt it hit her skin and cut through her as it pierced her left shoulder. She grimaced a little, but refused to scream. She would not give in to this evil Ba'al. She wanted to remain strong for her friends and family.

"You know the device I speak of. I know you and your friends have found it and have done something with it! You have taken it from me or destroyed it! I want to know what you have done with it. Tell me now and I will allow you to live."

"What device? I swear I know nothing about your dumb device!" Meredy repeated, her dark eyes never leaving the system Lord's face.

The Goa'uld picked up another knife. "Even if I kill you, I can bring you back to life again," Ba'al warned her.

"In the sarcophagus?" Meredy questioned.

"Your friend told you about that?" Ba'al queried.

"Yeah. It can bring you back to life," Meredy remembered.

"I can kill you again and again. I don't want to, but if you don't tell me what happened then I will kill you." He caressed the knife. "And bring you back."

"Why did you kill those people? They were innocent and you killed them! Why? Are you that sick and twisted?" she demanded.

Ba'al smirked as his eyes glowed. "You're a smart one. The others were not so smart and begged for their life. You've been tracking my progress," he said, smugly.

"I wouldn't call that progress! We have another name for it. We call it murder."

"I grow tired of this! I am the one who is meant to ask the questions!" Ba'al said, angrily. The Goa'uld let go of the knife he had been playing with. This one pierced Meredy's right shoulder. She now had two knives sticking out of her; one on the left and the one on her right. The Agent did'nt make a sound and refused to cry.

Ba'al walked back over to the bench near his chair. He smiled. Meredy tried to move, but found she was stuck like glue. "My patience runs thin, human. Tell me what I want to know about my device and I will allow you to live."

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about! We've been very busy following the trail of dead bodies you left behind. I don't know anything about this device you keep asking me about! What is it?"

Ba'al smirked. "I do not have to tell you. You're merely a human, a slave to do my biding. I have higher plans for you."

"I thought you were a god. Gods know everything! You don't even know what your device is, do you? The one you keep asking me about?" Meredy taunted.

"Stop!" Ba'al said furiously, slamming his right fist against the chair. Meredy jumped when Ba'al yelled at her. She held her breath as the Goa'uld got up again and walked back to his bench. "Whatever you wish to achieve by asking me questions will not work. It is futile. Your friends don't know where you or how to find you," he said, smugly. Ba'al picked up a clear glass bottle full of bright yellow liquid. It reminded Meredy of the science labs back at CalSci.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ba'al. My brother and my husband won't give up looking for me. My other brother has ways of finding me that you can't possibly imagine! He's really smart for a _mere_ human. I know they won't give up looking for me. We don't' leave our people behind!!" Meredy said, boldly.

Ba'al turned to face her. He sauntered over until he stood at the end of the platform. "I admire your confidence and faith in your friends and family. You're in a Goa'uld mothership orbiting your pitiful planet. Your people won't find you so there is no point resisting. No one knows where you are. No one can save you," Ba'al told her. "You _will_ be mine. I promise you that. You are _the_ most beautiful female I have ever seen. Even more beautiful then the other Tau'ri females I have seen before. You will be _mine_."

"We have friends helping us who won't give up looking for us," Meredy said bravely, as fear began to creep through her.

Ba'al smirked at her bravado. He held up the clear glass jar and tipped it to one side. Yellow liquid spilled out from the black spout. "It's called Tal'vak acid and will take some time to burn through all the way. It cauterizes the flesh as it burns. A very small amount often finds way into the blood and begins to spread."

Meredy grimaced a little when the Tal'vak acid hit her skin. She could feel it seep into her skin and flow through her blood all over her body. The pain was tremendous and she blinked back tears, refusing to give into Ba'al.

"You are strong. Or is it ignorance?"

"More like stubbornness," Meredy corrected quietly, squeezing her eyes shut at the pain and then opening them again.

Ba'al chuckled. Meredy began to feel the darkness creeping in around her.

****************

Evan rolled to his feet as soon as he woke up, ignoring the pain that sliced through his head. Weaving slightly, he waited until his dizziness passed, then prowled the room; which was clearly a cell. Apparently it was Meredy that rated the higher class prison. A quick circuit proved that this was a typical holding cell and one he had seen before. While it brought back unpleasant memories that he thought he had left behind when he went to the Pegasus Galaxy...at least he knew what to expect.

He looked up as the force field on the door shimmered and collapsed. "Where's...?" he had time to demand before the discharge of a zat hit him. His body stiffened and fell to the side as the electric current raced through his body.

The Jaffa waited a moment to be sure the man was unconscious before motioning to the two slaves with him. "Bring him. Your God has questions for him."

****************

Meredy woke the second time to find herself still on the mesh with Ba'al staring at her. She watched him warily. "Are you going to torture me again?"

Ba'al smirked. "I have much, much more planned for you than questioning you, my Beloved," he replied.

"Stop saying that! I am _not_ your Beloved! I belong with Colby, not _you_. You're a monster who deserves to be locked up! If not _shot_!"

As Ba'al stood up, Meredy wondered what the system lord was going to do to her. He walked over to the female agent and she could see he was concealing something in his hands. The Goa'uld was right in front of her face now. She watched his hands and gasped when he revealed two items in his left hand. One was small and round, made out of the silver metal she'd never seen before. The other was a small black device with a button on it. He placed the small round object on the left side of her forehead. The pain was instant and blinding. She cried out a little as tears formed in her eyes. "Now you will know what true torture and pain feels like. I will break you, human. I will break you before I have you. You will be _mine_!"

Ba'al stepped back. Before Meredy could respond, the system lord pressed the button on the other device. The female agent's screams echoed through the room. Ba'al smiled smugly at her cries of pain as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"You will answer my questions, Tau'ri!"

"If I don't?" she challenged.

Ba'al pressed the button again. He was satisfied when he heard the woman scream again. "That is what will happen and this." Ba'al held up his right hand and there was some sort of metal stick in it.

Meredy didn't like the looks of it. She whimpered a little and closed her eyes. "Cole," she whispered. Meredy screamed as she felt an electric shock go through her. "Please stop!" she begged after he did it several times. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I must. You refuse to give me the answers I need and want. You bring this on yourself."

"I don't know anything! How can I tell you something I don't know!"

"It is all in your mind. You will tell me what I need to know or you will suffer."

"I swear I don't know anything!" the female agent denied frantically.

Ba'al brought up his Goa'uld pain stick. Meredy screamed until he stopped. Tears continued to flow freely down her face.

"Please, Ba'al, stop this!" Meredy begged. She hated to beg and plead for her life, but she had to try. Try and hold on that little bit longer for Colby to find and rescue her. She knew that he _would_ find her. Colby would move heaven and Earth to do it and he would _never_ give up.

"It will be over once you tell me what I want to know," Ba'al said, enjoying watching this woman break. She was the strongest he'd ever seen in a Tau'ri and beautiful. So very, very beautiful.

"Even if I tell you what you want to know, you'll keep torturing me. I know your type, Ba'al," Meredy said, sniffling a little.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll set you free," Ba'al bargained. He stepped closer until he was looking into Meredy's eyes. Ba'al found the Tau'ri's brown eyes captivating. He ran a finger through her long black curly hair and she tried to pull her head away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. "You're no god, you're just a monster!"

Ba'al traced a finger down her check and used his thumb to remove her tears. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. Meredy bit him, causing him to howl with rage. He pressed the button on the device he held and the female agent screamed in pain.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Ba'al shouted. He pressed a finger to his lips to check it there any blood. To the Goa'uld's relief there was none. "You are lucky that I am not bleeding! You would have suffered ten fold if I was!" He pressed the black button again and Meredy screamed in response. After a few minutes, Ba'al put the device down on his bench and grabbed his knives. He picked one and aimed it at Meredy. "Where is my device? Tell me what you have done with it or I shall destroy your pathetic planet! It will be your fault. I will even force you to watch!" Ba'al shouted.

"Cole," Meredy whispered in despair. "Cole." She closed her eyes, trying to block out Ba'al's questions.

"Answer me! Answer me, human! I demand that you answer me now!" When Meredy refused to answer him, Ba'al let go of the knife. It sunk into her left shoulder again. "Your precious Cole will never see you again! You are mine, Beloved!"

Meredy's despair lifted at his words. Raising her head and looking him in the eye, she spat, "I will never be yours, Ba'al. I am Meredy Ann Eppes-Granger. I only belong to one man and that is Colburn Jay Granger. You will _never_ have my spirit or my mind."

"We shall see about that, Tau'ri!" Ba'al let go of the second knife and it embedded itself in her heart. Darkness surrounded her again.

***********

Evan came to when someone threw water over him. Sputtering and coughing, he tried to wipe his face, but discovered his hands were tied. Looking up, he realized there would be no Aiden to make it better and cut him loose this time. "Well, shit," he grumbled.

"Major Evan Lorne, I do not believe I have had the pleasure." The semi-familiar dual tones of a Goa'uld came from behind him.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel actually," Evan corrected, twisting around despite the pain that shot through his wrists.

Ba'al rubbed the pain stick absently. "Ah, a...what do you call it? Ah, yes, a promotion. I do not understand why you must promote yourself." He shook his head. "But that is not why you are here. I want my device."

"Device? What device?" Evan almost didn't have to play dumb. His head was still a bit muddled from the transporter and being zatted.

"The one you and your lovely companion took from me." Ba'al strode around him. "Or did Doctor Bancroft have something to do with it?"

Evan realized Ba'al's intel must really be bad if he didn't realize that Aiden was married. And Evan certainly wasn't going to clue the System Lord in. "I have no idea what Doctor Bancroft might have done with it. I really don't have that much control over her. Ranking to the contrary."

Almost casually, Ba'al reached out and tapped Evan's side with the stick. The Air Force man didn't bother holding back his cry of pain. When the stick was removed, he sagged in the ropes, allowing them to take his weight. "I _do not_ want to listen to your snark," Ba'al snarled. "My device was in the warehouse. You and your people were there. Where. Is. It?"

"I don't know," Evan answered. "You took the wrong people. I'm just a flyboy. Meredy's just an agent."

Ba'al paced around him. Evan didn't bother trying to follow him with his body, but tracked him with hearing; the ringing of his boot heels on the metal of the deck. "You lie," Ba'al whispered in his ear, just before the pain stick was drawn along his spine.

Evan convulsed, screaming as the pain radiated through his body; racing along the nerves and spreading through-out his body. "Okay," he gasped as Ba'al pulled the stick away. "You win."

"You will tell me?"

"Sure." Evan panted. "Just stop hitting me with that thing."

"So where is it?" Ba'al asked as he drew back a bit so he could study the human.

"Aiden shot the damn thing when it tried to kill us," Evan spat.

"You lie," Ba'al repeated as he jabbed Evan in the side again. The last thing Evan saw before he lost consciousness was, Ba'al's eyes glowing in anger and not just the usual Goa'uld creepiness.

***********

When Meredy woke this time, she found herself in a soft bed with satin sheets. When she looked at them; they were gold in color. Pillows piled up high behind her in the same color. The room was dark except for a few candles lighting the room.

To her left there was table with fruit in a large glass bowl, a jug filled with wine and two gold cups. Meredy panicked when she felt a warm body stir beside her. The female agent had faint memories of being forced here by guards and then Ba'al... Meredy closed her eyes and stifled the sob that threatened to escape her mouth. When she opened her eyes again she looked down and quickly wrapped the sheet around her when she realized that she had no clothes on. "You are awake, my Beloved. You are feisty and such a fighter," Ba'al sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "I had to drug your wine. You're a dangerous fighter, but impressive," Ba'al said, reluctantly.

He grunted when Meredy elbowed him in the ribs. Ba'al swore and Meredy tried to escape. In her haste the female agent got tangled in the sheets. He grabbed her, wrestling her onto her back. She tried a few counter-moves, but the system lord was far too strong for her. He looked down at her and smirked. The sheet had slipped away and revealed her soft porcelain skin.

"You are most beautiful," Ba'al purred, his eyes glowing.

"Don't touch me!" Meredy struggled against the Goa'uld.

"It is pointless. You may be a strong fighter on your world, but I have the strength of ten men," Ba'al bragged.

"When I am free I will kill you slowly and painfully," Meredy vowed.

Ba'al let out a low deep chuckle. It sent shivers down Meredy's spine, yet she refused to give up. She couldn't tell how long she'd been on the ship. It could be mere hours or days. The female agent had lost count because of blacking out and tried to keep her hopes up. It was hard staying positive and keep her faith in Colby and the rest of the team. Meredy closed her eyes as Ba'al lowered himself towards her.

************

Evan groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt worse than any hangover he had ever experienced and he had a new appreciation for Aiden's sufferings when she got her headaches. Vowing to treat her even more kindly the next time she got one, he rolled to his side and ordered his stomach to stay where it was supposed to. After a few minutes of laying on his side, he decided he was ready to try sitting up.

He was back in the same cell. It was almost like no time had passed. The cell looked the same, felt the same, even smelled the same. He sighed as he began to pace the cell. He didn't really expect to find a way out, but he couldn't just sit idle.

************

Several hours later Meredy was brought into another chamber. Ba'al stood in the middle of the room smirking. When her two guards dragged her over, Meredy fought against them. They wrestled her into position in front of Ba'al, pinning her arms behind her back. "Now you will truly become mine, my Beloved," he said, stroking her face.

Meredy spat at him. "I'll never be yours. You may take my body, but you'll never have my heart, soul, spirit and mind. They belong to one man, and one man only! Colburn Jay Granger!" Meredy said.

"I expected nothing less from you," Ba'al replied, his eyes never leaving Meredy's face. "But you must remember that you are in a ship above Earth's orbit. No one knows you are here or where to find you. You _will_ be mine. Its been fun torturing you. I admit that you are the strongest and most stubborn Tau'ri I have ever met; even more than Jack O'Neill. Still I will gain the information you have hidden from me, human," Ba'al said in a voice laced with triumph and smugness.

Ba'al pressed his lips to hers and then indicated that the two guards push Meredy onto the bench. Meredy fought them and cursed Ba'al in every language she knew as they pinned her face down and tied her hands and ankles with metal clips. The guards left Meredy and Ba'al alone. The System Lord walked over to Meredy and ripped her dress, revealing her bare back.

He stepped over to a square panel and it opened up, revealing a large bowl filled with water. Meredy could still see him since he was in her line of sight whenever she moved her head. Ba'al reached his hand in and pulled out a snake-like creature. Meredy whimpered when Ba'al brought it over and placed it on her back. The female agent closed her eyes, but couldn't stop the tears from falling or fear spreading though her body.

The snake felt slimy as it crawled along her back. Meredy could hear it making hissing noises and it totally freaked her out. The female agent tried tugging at her metal restraints, but all she did was hurt her wrists and ankles. She bit her lip, trying not to scream aloud. She could hear Ba'al laughing in the background.

"Does she please you, my Love?" Ba'al asked the snake.

There was another hiss from the snake-like creature and a few moments of silence. Then the snake plunged into the back of her neck. Meredy screamed from the shock and pain of the bite. Ba'al continued to laugh in delight as the symbiote burrowed into the agent.


	15. Chapter 15

All right I have been getting a lot of alerts for things on here, which I am assuming means people are not taking a look at my profile. Completely understandable, but I feel kinda bad that y'all are alerting things and never going to get an update for them…sorry, but I'm not posting on here anymore. Mostly because my multiple personalities are taking over my brain and making it difficult for me to keep track of things.

The main reason this account is still active is I have friends who post on here and I like to be able to comment to them when they post something new or help them out with things. Sooo with that in mind, I'm copying what I posted in my profile and posting it in each of the unfinished stories:

Okay so my multiple identities are now taking over my brains and I am not sure who I am or where I'm going. Joke! But I am trying to get all my writing condensed down into two accounts. With that in mind...I will not longer be posting here. Nothing new is going to go up here or will be finished here. If something is incomplete, it will either not be finished or it will be moved over to my livejournal account. I'm not going to take anything down, but I am not going to be adding to anything either.

If you would like to find me on the web from now on:

my **fanfiction** will be on live journal under the name shanachie_quill at http: /shanachie-quill .livejournal .com/

my **original fiction** continues to be on under the name medievalgirl at **http:/ www. writing. com / authors/ medievalgirl**

Copy and paste the websites to use them and remove the spaces (sorry refuses to let people post URLs that are not internal).

With that in mind, I also want to let people who have been asking know what of my incomplete work will or will not be finished or what I hope to finish. So of the following stories...here is what I am hoping/planning.

**Life Lessons**-I intend to finish this (although I'm not sure when)

**School Days**-I do not intend to finish this

**Not What He Wanted**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

**Past Revealed**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

**SGA2 Saves the World**-I'd like to finish this, but I've kinda lost my SGA muse...so if I can find him again...I shall

**The Handbook to InterAgency Co-Operation**—I'm considering emailing my co-author and seeing if I can just plow through the last couple of chapters and finishing it…I'll get back to y'all on this

**Through the Looking Glass**-This is not going to be finished at this time

**Playing with Fire**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

Okay so not as many as I feared, but more than I thought...if that made any sort of sense. Hope to see y'all over at one of my other identities. I won't be closing this account because I do have friends that write on here and I'd like to be able to leave them reviews and such...but like I said I won't be posting here anymore.

I think that's everything, if you have any specific questions feel free to PM me.


End file.
